Secret Corridors
by xain666
Summary: Dean and Sam run into a girl named Anna. Their hunt goes wrong, and Dean gets possessed. Lots of Angst, and sexual content inside. R&R Please!
1. Shattered Glass

**Shattered Glass**

The night was dark and silent, the only sound was the crickets chirping away far off into the woods. Summer nights to most people were beautiful, but for Anna Marie it just made it that much harder to concentrate on the job at hand with the heat of the day still sizzling away at the earth. She found herself alone, like usual, in an old abandoned mansion at the highest hill in town. There were no neighbors for miles away, making it the perfect scary hang out spot for young teenagers. Reports of missing children had caught Anna Maries attention as she was passing through the town. Turns out her hypothesis was right, this was her kind of job.

Being a huntress wasn't really her goal in life. It just kind of sprung up on her. After losing her closest friend to some pissed off spirit as a kid, Anna Marie's view on life changed. Hunting was hard though. She didn't have a personal life, never got serious with a guy, never stood in one place, and was alone most her life. After her parents found out her beliefs they tried to commit her to a psyche ward, leaving her one chose, to run away. The job had its perks though. Guns, helping people, traveling... kind of made up for its downfall. She worked alone of course... until that night at least.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Dean had heard of the same reports and went to check out the same mansion that Anna Marie had found herself, only neither of them they would run into the other.

"So what do we do?"

"Same as we always do Sam, find the body and burn it."

"The estate is huge. The body could be buried any where on it."

"Yeah I know so start looking around."

The mansion was old and ratty, built back in the colonial days. No one had lived there for decades since some guy committed suicide after brutally murdering his daughter. Sam and Dean walked over to the entrance of the mansion before splitting up. It was a large mansion, surrounded by yards and yards of grass that eventually turned into woods.

"Meet me here in fifteen, if anything goes wrong just shoot and I'll find you."

"I know Dean, I'm not stupid."

They both nodded their heads to one another as a signal to split up before they heard a loud thudding sound from inside. Instinctively they pulled out there guns and approached the door with caution. Dean stood directly in front of it as Sam readied to open the door.

"Open it on three." Dean ordered, gun pointing to the floor. "One... two... thr-"

Before he could say three, a girls body went flying through the door. Sam's hand got caught in the shards of glass that had shattered and Anna Marie's body slammed into Dean's, lifting them both off the floor and twisting them into the air. Despite his bleeding hand Sam pointed his gun to the back of her head as she landed on top of Dean. She found herself laying on top of pure muscle and lifted up enough to see who or what she had just taken down with her. She paused when she felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of her head.

"Dude she's a girl." Sam lowered his weapon.

"I can tell." Dean smiled as he stared into her dark blue eyes. Anna Marie returned the smile as fast as she could and grabbed onto his shirt, remembering why she just flung herself through a door. She pulled herself and Dean up as fast as possible and grabbed Sam by the shirt as well.

"Run!" She said as she pulled them away from the door where two spirits appeared in. A young girl and a man had approached behind Sam with razor sharp meat knifes to try and hurt them, but he was lucky enough to have Anna Marie there to pull him out of the way. She continued pulling them until they realized it was time to run. She let go as soon as they started picking up the pace and ran behind them to cover their backs.

"They're working together?" Sam sounded shocked.

"That's a new one." Within the next two seconds the little girl popped up in front of them, stopping them in their tracks immediately. "They're fast two."

Dean and Sam turned abruptly to run the other way but found themselves face to face with the father. "Oh shit." Dean reached for his gun. "Shit!" He hadn't realized his gun had fallen out of his hand when Anna Marie knocked him to the floor. Things were moving a little to fast for him to notice even the biggest detail, his head was still racking with the thought that the daughter was helping the father that supposedly killed her.

Dean flinched at the sound of a gun going off next to him which scared the spirit away for the moment and nodded a thanks to Anna Marie. He couldn't hear anything but ringing in his ears from the shot but was able to read Anna Marie's lips as she yelled at them.

"Get off the estate, now!" Anna Marie exclaimed. Dean and Sam didn't argue with that. They ran for the exit of the estate across a huge patch of grass. After making it out the front gate Sam and Dean stopped to catch their breath.

"Where's the girl?" Sam asked.

"She was right behind us…" Dean's hearing was low but it was coming back gradually. "Is it me, or did she know what she was doing?"

"Sure did look like it."

Running full speed, Anna Marie shot out the front gates and once again slammed into Dean, this time not hard enough to knock him down, but enough to make him grab her arms as he stumbled backwards with her pressed to his chest. After gaining balance she pushed off him and looked at the both of them angrily.

"What were you doing here?" Sam, Dean and Anna Marie asked in unison. They exchanged looks and let the Anna Marie talk first. It turned out that saying I hunt ghost never worked in her favor so she made it sound more innocent then it was.

"Well, uh…" She took a deep breath and let it out in a shaky breath, " you know when you were a kid and you had bad feelings about a house or place?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a 'of course' look to one another and both responded, "Yea."

"Well I technically put an end to that. I make that feeling go away for good. Kinda like a therapist or psychiatrists, but more hands on. What were you doing here?"

She didn't exactly say she was a ghost hunter which made the boys uneasy, they wanted to be clear before they confessed to their profession. Not many people take them seriously about it.

"Wait, so what EXACTLY do you do?" Sam stressed.

"Hunt." She said plainly. "Now what were you doing here at this time of night? It's three in the morning and you could have gotten killed back there." She realized they had not questioned what happened up at the mansion and wanted to know why. Most people are screaming their heads off after seeing a ghost, especially one that clearly wanted to kill you.

"We're hunters too." Sam answered. It explained why they didn't scream their heads off or even pale. "Names Sam. This is my brother Dean."

"Hey." Dean raised a hand and gave a quick wave.

"Anna Marie, but you can call me Anna. Sorry about slamming into you... So let me get this straight, you guys hunt... ghost?"

"Yea and we're guessing you do the same." Sam took charge of the conversation.

"Yea well why else would a girl be so calm after getting chased out of a house by ghosts."

"True." Dean smiled.

"Well, this one is my gig so you can leave."

"Your gig? From what it looked like you didn't exactly have everything in control by slamming through glass doors." He mentioned, a little angry at her claim.

"Just like you, I didn't expect the daughter and father to be working together. Slight mishap, it happens."

"Not with us." Dean grinned.

"Yea, well for someone who doesn't carry more then one gun, you shouldn't be talking." Dean automatically washed away his grin and got serious.

"Maybe if you hadn't knocked my other one out of my hand I wouldn't need another."

"Expect the unexpected, you might have noticed it was missing if you weren't so busy staring."

"I wasn't staring, I was trying to catch my breath. You know, the one you knocked out of me."

"Knocked down by a girl, shows how reliable your strength is."

"You-"

"Dean." Sam stopped him by stepping in front of him before he could say anything offensive. They didn't know the girl and didn't know her tolerance for people like Dean...let's not forget she had a gun filled with rock salt which hurt more then they'd imagine. Sam pushed Dean off to the side to calm down and turned his attention back to Anna.

"Listen, there's two ghosts in there so why don't we unite on this one. If there were one ghost then I'd take my brother and me out of here but like you said there's two, and their dangerous. So why not for this once you work with us. Get this job done faster."

Getting the job done faster did sound appealing, and the back up didn't sound bad either. Although it sounded like a good idea, for this one she had to refuse. She had been working alone for so long she didn't know how to play as a team.

"I don't do group work."

"Why not?"

"Never did, never will."

"Well whether you like it or not we're staying here and finishing this one with or without you."

She shot him a dirty glare that he answered with his own firm look. She sighed as she realized he was serious and said, "Only if I'm in charge."

Dean reflexively turned his head to the conversation. He was always the one in charge, even though Sam didn't like it or wouldn't admit it, he was in charge, always. She even said she wasn't a team player so why let her boss them around if she didn't know how to work as a team?

Sam looked over at Dean knowing he wouldn't be okay with it but decided it best for all three of them, especially Anna, if he just agreed.

"Fine."

"Sam." Dean pulled him away from her by the arm and kept his eyes on her.

"What are you thinking? If she wants to die alone then let her die alone. I'm not taking orders from her."

"Dean, we cant let her go into this alone. Usually it's one ghost we deal with and we have trouble. This is two ghost in one house that we're talking about. She wont be able to do this alone and we're going to need some help too."

Dean looked away from Anna and growled beneath his breath as he said, "Fine, she can join us but she cant be in charge."

"Dean, if it's the only way for her to work with us then we're going to do what she says when she says it."

Sam turned away leaving Dean pissed off and turned his attention back to Anna.

"Alright, so what motel are you in?"

"I just got here. I didn't think it'd me more then a one night job."

"Okay," She sounded pretty confident in her hunting skills which was a good thing in the long run. "that's good. So come with us and we'll check you into the same motel."

She starred at Dean who was already walking to his car and said, "Fine."

Anna followed them back to the motel and checked in under the name Samantha Steins. She walked over to her room which was several doors away from Dean and Sam's and beeped her car. She watched as Dean slapped Sam across the back of his head mouthing "What's wrong with you?" and went inside. They had about two hours before sunrise and she planned on sleeping in.

Okay I redid this chapter, fixed it up. Please leave a review, thanks.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Its been a very long time since I updated this story. I have no excuses except I forgot about it. lol.  
I think you can tell the difference in my writing from the first chapter and this one. I already have the middle written for this so I wont be forgetting about it anytime soon. I also did not forget about my Devils tower fic. I'll update that as soon as I know how I want the next chapter to go.**

**But for now, I hope you enjoy this one. I'll update again probably within the next two days. So please enjoy. **

* * *

**Wake Up Call:**

Anna woke up four hours later to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Her room was pitch black, curtains closed, lights off, even the clock in the room was unplugged so it wouldn't give off light. She always thought how ironic it was that she felt most at home in the dark despite the things that hid in it. Years of hunting will do that to you. There were times when she prayed for sunlight during a hunt, when it would save her life to see the first ray of sunlight creeping over the horizon. But mostly, she just enjoyed the dark. She knew what to expect from it, and because of that, it made her feel safe.

At first she tried to ignore the knocking, she pulled the blanket over her head and curled into a warm ball. The knocking became louder within the next two thuds, the sound seemed to echo in the dark room. Anna moaned and reached a hand out of the blanket, patting the bed above her until she came to a extra pillow. She slid it under the covers with her and covered her head with it, trying to block out the constant knocking. The knocking stopped after another minute. Relieved, Anna took the pillow off her head and whispered "Thank god." and closed her eyes to fall back to sleep.

_Thud! Thud!_

Anna shot her eyes open and threw the blanket off of her so she could sit up.

"What!?" She yelled furiously.

Deans voice came from the other side of the door, "Get up, we're going to the mansion."

"Say's who?" She slid off the bed and walked her way to the door.

"Say's me."

"In case you forgot," she said before opening the door. She squinted her eyes as the sun light spilled into view. "I'm the one in charge. And I didn't say we were going anywhere."

Dean's face tightened with frustration at her words, but his eyes were all for the boy boxer briefs she was wearing.

"Hey! Eyes up here." She said pointing at her eyes.

"If you didn't want me gawking, you wouldn't have answered the door like this." He hissed while making a gesture at her as if she was on display.

"I told you, I'm not use to working with people. I usually don't have to change to answer my door. I don't expect company. So don't think your special because you get to see me in my sleep wear."

"Don't worry. There's nothing special here anyway."

Anna's eyes widened, her hands tightened into fists as she leaned into her room.

"You have five seconds to get out of my door way before I put a bullet in your ass." She said as she came fully back into view with a handgun dangling loosely in her right hand.

"Your going to shoot me?"

"I will if you don't let me get back to sleep."

"Its rock salt. All it will do is hurt me."

"No, this close it should put a nice hole in your chest. Or how about I shoot you in the face? It's a huge caliber round so it should blow your head apart. If your lucky, it'll be an improvement from what you look like now." She smiled innocently. "Hmm… choices, choices."

Dean frowned between his eyes, but spoke calmly. "If we go now, we can search more of the estate for the burial plots before night."

Anna shook her head a if he pointed out something stupid. "Go do your homework Dean, and then come and get me. But in the mean time, let me sleep." She backed up out of the doorway and started to close the door. Dean stuck a hand out and stopped the door from shutting. Anna reflexively raised her gun up to his face, pressed the barrel of it to his forehead and said, "Back up."

Dean did as he was told, with this close of a range Anna was right about the damage it would cause if she shot him. "Good boy. Now heel."

Dean balled his hands into fists at his side and flexed them with anger.

"I'm in charge. That means you do what I say when I say it. Just like I said back up, you backed up. I want you that behaved at all times."

"Your really pushing it." Dean mumbled loud enough for her to grunt in return.

"Shut up." She said firmly. "I didn't give the order to go to the mansion, so we're not going. But I did say to go do your homework. Since I'm feeling peachy keen this fine morning," she said bitterly "I'm going to help you with the homework. If you did your research correctly, the bodies weren't buried on the estate. The mother had them mummified and locked away in one of the hidden rooms in the mansion. There's over fifty secret passages. I checked twenty six yesterday before they came chasing me out the house and I ran into you. Since I wiped out over half the passages and there's three of us, an extra three hours of sleep wont do any harm. Now… I'm going back to bed."

Anna slammed the door shut and locked it before jumping back under the covers of her bed.

* * *

Dean stood starring at the door for a good minute before Sam walked up behind him. 

"Well?"

"I hate her." Dean turned to walk back to their room. "And why didn't you look up the facts right?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam followed behind Dean.

"Your getting rusty. Before we start a hunt, do us a favor and get the facts straight. You make me look like an idiot." He shoved the door open.

"You do that all by yourself."

"Very funny." Dean kicked off his sneakers and sat on his bed, stripping off his shirt.

"What are you doing? Don't we have bodies to burn."

"I'm going back to sleep. If she gets extra sleep then so do I. Meanwhile, go do your homework so we don't look like bigger idiots."

"What the hell did she say to you?"

Dean gave Sam a once over of how his and Anna's conversation went, excluding the parts where they insulted each others looks.

"Dean, what did you say to her to piss her off?"

"Nothing." He said defensively.

"Dean, I don't think just waking her up would have made her that angry. I know you. What did you say?"

"What makes you think I started it?"

"Because, I told you that ordering her around would have been a bad idea."

"So?"

"So, you were looking for a fight when you went to wake her up. Don't take this the wrong way but… you rub off the wrong way on people."

"Whatever, drop it. I'm going back to bed. Go look up the facts you missed."

"She's a good hunter Dean. She's precise. I think she just proved that."

"I said drop it."

"Fine, but she's in charge."

Dean grunted as he faced the opposite way of Sam when laying down.

Sam began to laugh as he walked away from Dean's bed to the door. Dean rolled over, propped up by one arm.

"What's so funny? Where are you going?" He frowned.

"To get us something to eat." Sam opened the door still laughing under his breath.

"What is so funny?"

"The only time you get this grumpy is when girl gets on your looks. What did she say?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up Sam"

"C'mon Dean, what did she say?"

"Shut up."

"If you don't answer I'm just going to keep asking until you tell me."

"Something about blowing away my face and it being an improvement."

Sam threw his head back and laughed, "What did you say to make her say that?"

"Sam drop it."

"Alright, alright. I'll just ask her when she wakes up."

"You cant just leave it can you?"

"I haven't seen anyone get you this mad since that guy in Boston grabbed your ass."

"I told you never to bring that up again."

"You thought he was a girl, it was a transvestite bar."

"Yeah, which you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry for assuming you could read at a third grade level."

"You could have told me I was flirting with a dude."

"Why, that's no fun."

"Your just mad, I attract both genders."

"Yea, I'm so jealous. You can have the guys, more girls for me."

"I'll get you back for that."

"So you keep saying." Sam laughed his way out the room. Even with the door shut Dean could hear Sam laughing as he walked to the car.

* * *

**That's it for now. I know its not a lot, sorry. Please leave a review though, I'd appreciate it.**


	3. Gawking

**Gawking**

A sharp pain brought Dean out of his sleep in a quick blur of movement. Before he opened his eyes, his hand stretched out ,clasping onto someone's throat before he flipped them over onto the other side of his bed. A hand grabbed at his arm, pushing on a pressure point so his hand let go of whoever he was holding. Dean had gotten his knife out from under his pillow without noticing and opened his eyes to see Anna grabbing her throat.

"You're a heavy sleeper, and dangerous to wake up." She caressed where his hands had been.

Dean stared at her, confused. She changed out of her sleepwear into a faded out pair of jeans. He didn't remember what shirt she was wearing before but the one she wore now was a white tank top. She tied her wavy black hair in a high ponytail that bounced as she sat up on the bed and crawled off. Her skin was dark compared to the white fabric she was wearing, definitely from the sun this summer.

"Get up big boy, we got some hunting to do."

Dean eased himself to the edge of the bed and brushed his hand through his hair. "I thought you wanted to get some rest."

"It's been five hours since you so rudely woke me up from my sleep." She said with no emotions. "It's one in the afternoon, I let you sleep longer hoping you wouldn't be so grumpy."

Dean glanced over at her, she offered him a pleasant smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What are you so cheery about?"

"I got my sleep Dean, and Sam took it upon himself to fetch me some food. As much as I'd like to, I cant be mean all the time. Now get ready, we're leaving as soon as he gets back."

Dean looked around uncertainly. "Do you see my shirt?"

Anna looked around at the floor near her feet before bending down to pick up a forest green t-shirt.

"This one?"

"Yeah."

She tossed it over at him and he slipped into it without a word.

"Sam asked me to tell you your food is on your side table. Eat, I'll wait for you outside. I have some thing's I have to do."

Anna headed for the door when Dean said, "I'm sorry… about before."

"Apologies aren't your thing are they?" She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"No, if you were Sam I'd probably say punch me."

"Oh I'd be happy to do that." She chuckled and turned back to the door. "I'll be outside."

Dean ate his food for a few minutes but wasn't that hungry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam left Anna after she woke up and gave him the run down of the house.

"_The mansions bigger then it looks, I checked over half the hidden passages. The right wing and some of the left wing. I covered most of the ground yesterday so we have less to do today." Anna paused for a second and stared up at Sam questionably. "Where Dean? He should be here for this so I don have to explain it again."_

"_Sleeping."_

"_Will sleep make him not such a ass?"_

_Sam smiled down at her, a sort of sad smile. "Dean's Dean. Sleep wont fix that. I'm sorry for whatever he said to piss you off. He's not use to taking orders."_

"_He made that clear. Still, hopefully some sleep will ease him up a little."_

"_I'll explain this all to him later." He said before getting back to business. "How did you find the passages if there hidden?"_

"_Practically just touch everything that can move, it can be a lever or even a key for another door. Also check the walls carefully. The slightest push on a section of it will pop the wall open. I checked everything thoroughly yesterday. There was no wall untouched or object unmoved. That's what I want from you guys today. Now," Her hand shook and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before she continued, "the bodies were mummified, their kept in cement tombs according to the legend. Once you find it you know the deal. Salt and burn the bitch. But if it gets dark before we find the bodies, we all meet in the dining area. I want us as a group when its dark. With two ghosts, they can pick us off one by one easier."_

"_Why are there two? I've never heard of ghosts working together. The legend said the father killed the daughter. Why would she be helping him?"_

"_Maybe he didn't kill her." She said, grabbing his laptop that he had brought into the room. "Do you mind?" She asked before opening it._

"_Go ahead."_

"_I'm going to look up sacrifices. Ritual sacrifices. Her death may have been willing, they could have been into some voodoo type of shit for all we know. But like you said, I never saw ghosts working together, so hopefully the list of rituals will be short." She began typing away on his laptop, her hand shaking as if she were cold. Anna kept her eyes on the screen in front of her but stopped typing for a moment. "Shit," she whispered beneath her breath. _

"_What?" Sam leaned over the table to look at the screen._

"_Nothing. I forgot to eat yesterday is all. I'll look this up after I get something to eat." She said, slowly closing the laptop._

_Sam reached his hand out and stopped her from closing the computer._

"_Ok, what's with your family? Do you guys have something against closing things?"_

"_Yes, I mean no. I'll go and get you something to eat. For some reason I think if I looked it up, you'd do it again on your own."_

_Anna stared at him, studying him. She wasn't use to people being this nice. _

"_You and your brother are nothing alike."_

"_So is that an okay?"_

"_Yea… sure."_

_She gave him money and told him what she wanted for breakfast. He smiled when she was through ordering and said "You eat like a man."_

"_I eat like a hunter." She offered him a tired smile and turned her attention back to the laptop._

"_Can you tell Dean his food is on his side table?"_

"_Sure." She said plainly._

"_Thanks." He said closing the door behind him._

Now he was walking back up to her door with a bag from Applebee's reading "car side to go".

"Sam, over here!" She yelled over from the back of her car. Her left hand the only thing he could see as she waved him over. He walked over and around her car to see her sitting with her legs inward. She had a collection of handguns laid out on a yellow piece of cloth. She was working on a Browning high power, cleaning the barrel and shining it so it looked brand spanking new. Her pants rode up her left leg just enough for Sam to see a hunting knife tucked into a black sheath wrapped around her ankle just above her white Nike's. She placed the Browning next to a SIGPRO and got up to grab her food. She straightened her pants out, smoothing it so the sheath was concealed.

"Thanks" She said as she took the bag from Sam's hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I'm about to eat."

"No, this." He pointed to the line of guns at their feet. "if someone sees you cleaning these-"

She cut him off while digging into the bag for a large bacon cheeseburger and placed the bag on the trunk of the car. "I have a license for them Sam. I'm not dumb. If someone reports me and the cops come, all I have to do is whip out my license and they turn back around. I'm allowed to carry concealed and unconcealed weapons. I'm surprised you and your brother didn't take it upon yourselves to secure your safety if you got caught with a gun."

Sam stood quite as Anna took a bite from her burger.

"Did you find out the ritual?"

"Well I looked up more about the myth. Turns out the father had a thing for his daughter. They sacrificed each other. Hoping to be left alone in death then they were in life. The town was going to stone them to death but they used some satanic ritual to make sure their spirits lived on so they could hurt all of those that tried to hurt them." She took another bite from her burger, swallowed and went on.

"The father had a thing for his daughter?"

"Yea."

"How old was she?"

"Thirteen."

"How old was he?"

"Fifty two."

"Sick bastard." Came a voice behind her. Anna spun around to see Dean walking up to them.

"Yeah, you ready?" She asked as he walked past her so he stood on Sam's right side.

Anna used that moment to analyze them. She hadn't been paying much attention to their appearances . The first thing she noticed was their hair. Sam's long wavy brown hair framing his boyish face just right. Dean's short dark, dark blond hair spiked up, leaving his face open and clear for the eye to see. The way he held himself was clear that he was the brute and Sam was the brains. Not that both of them didn't have a little of each, but that one had one more then the other. It must have been nice to have someone to depend on if things went wrong, but Anna wouldn't want that kind of relationship. Once one goes down, the other will go with it. A captain goes down with his ship. And together these two were both the ship and the captain in their own ways. She liked depending on only herself, if she did something wrong it was her problem, no one else's.

Sam did the same in that moment to really take in who Anna was. He studied her the way she was him, noting the tension between her eyes, the strength in her shoulders, the way she held herself in front of them. She was lean, fit, and the look in her eyes said she'd seen a lot of sick shit in her short life. She reeked the word hunter.

Dean on the other hand didn't look to size her up, he looked just to look. Taking in her wavy black hair in its ponytail, her dark blue eyes, the tan on her skin making her lips look just a tad to pail. Her lips full and plump. The tank top was skin tight, just like the jeans.

"And you get mad when I gawk." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"I have good hearing." Anna responded, snapping herself back to reality. "Tight clothes so it wont get caught on anything if I need to run."

"Yea, right."

"You guys ready?"

"Yes." Sam answered for the both of them.

"Sam, fill Dean in on what we talked about before. I'll meet you there." She ordered. They watched her take her food and put it in the passenger seat, then pop the trunk that held her small organized arsenal. She tucked the guns she was cleaning into their places and slammed the trunk shut. She walked to the drivers side and opened the door. She was crouching her way in when she asked, "Why are you still standing here?"

She shut the door and turned the key, her radio was left on from the previous night and on full blast. The words 'West side walk it out, South side walk it out, East side walk it out, North side walk it out.' practically rocked her car until she turned it off.

Dean turned to Sam, "I still don't like her."


	4. Toys

* * *

**Alright, here is where things start up. lol. I hope you like. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Toys**

Anna pulled up in front of the front gates to the estate, hopped out and around her car to the trunk. She holstered her weapons, a handgun tucked into the jeans at the small of her back, a small vile of holy water hung around her neck on a dainty gold necklace, looking very stylish, and fastened the sheath and knife at her ankle tighter to secure it. She tucked a lighter in her back pocket along with a small ziplock bag of salt. She ate her food on the way up there, driving and eating at the same time was like instinct to her. Most people found it annoying, to hard to eat while driving unless they had to, but Anna had done it for so long it was nothing.

After equipping herself as much as her tight outfit would let her, she leaned up against the side of her car, watching the road, waiting to see the Impala. Instead, what she saw was the sizzling heat waves dance along the blacktop of the road. She was glad she was wearing a tank top, but not to glad her clothes was skin tight. It didn't let her skin breath in the scorching heat of the day. Sweat formed and trailed down her forehead in a thin, neat line.

"Fuck this." She hissed and bent for the knife at her ankle.

She stood hunched over after she cleared it out the sheath and placed the sharp rigid end of it just above her thigh. She stood there like that for a minute, debating. _It's hot, should I rip it? Make them shorts? Make rips in it like that Hollister style? Leave it alone? These pants were sixty dollars… do I care if I rip them?_ She took the knife away from her thigh and stared at the pants and realized _Yes, yes, I do care if I rip them._ _Plus, Dean will think I'm showing off again. Not that I care, but the clothes will protect me from scratches and what not anyway._ With that, she put the knife back in its sheath and tried to focus on something other then the heat.

She walked over to the gates, grabbed the black bars with her hands and studied the landscape. She had done it the day before but it never hurt to refresh your memory. The mansion was far, far back from the entrance gates. There was no stone leading up to the mansion from the road, no pavement, no nothing, just grass. Grass, weeds, and dirt. Someone had to be visiting monthly for the grass was a little more then ankle high for her. It was a large, large expanse of grass till you met the awning of the front door to the mansion. At a point, the grass ended and faded into woods. The woods started just as far away from the house as the front gates were. Creating a sort of circle around it. In the middle of all that land was a large rotted looking mansion. Rotted because it looked withered, like it should have been bulldozed over centuries ago. The outside looked like it was going to fall apart if a gust of wind, or even the flap of a butterfly's wing beat against it. But Anna had been in there the day before, and it was breathtaking as far as haunted places went. There was no worry about it collapsing on you. It was huge and beautiful inside, despite all the dust and smell. To her it smelled like death. Like rotten fruits and blood. But other then that, it was gorgeous. Although, what mansion isn't? The gold marble flooring, the once polished wood, the large curving staircases, the accessories left behind like vases, jewelry boxes, dishes. It all made it beautiful. It was something to look at, but those two ghosts desecrated its beauty. But from the outside you would never think it was anything other then rotting walls and crimpling floors. As they say, never judge a book by its cover.

A car pulled up beside her, drawing her attention away from the landscape to see the boys turn off the car and step out.

"What took you so long?" She pushed away from the bars and leaned back on them so only her shoulders touched it. She crossed her arms just below her breasts and gave them a scowling look.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"That doesn't answer my question." She kept her voice calm and empty.

"He doesn't need to answer your question." Dean stepped in front of her view and gave her angry eyes.

Anna pushed with her shoulders off the bars and stood with her arms still crossed across her stomach. "Dean, I think we have a problem."

"No problem."

"Fine, then answer my question."

"I don't have to."

"It was an order."

"Fuck your order."

"Ah, see. We do have a problem."

"I don't think we do."

"Sam, get you and your brothers equipment."

Sam stared at the two of them for a heartbeat and headed for the trunk.

"Leave it in the trunk Sam."

Sam paused but didn't look at them, he shook his head and stared at the floor.

"Dean…" He whispered.

"No Sam, we have to deal with this now before we go in there. If things go wrong, I don't want to have to worry about him. "She pointed a finger at Dean. "going against a demand and killing me."

"Us, killing us. Your only thinking about yourself." Dean took a step forward, the muscles in his arms flexing against his shirt with the movement. "You cant be in charge if things go wrong. You'll think about yourself and I wont let you get me or Sam killed because of it."

"So we do have a problem." She smiled at him, and it was a bitchy smile, nothing nice about it. "I think I've been a good team player, its you with the problem. I've played nice with Sam, shared the facts, the plans, I practically ran it by him. You on the other hand just don't want to work with me. You're a chauvinist sexiest jerk. You just don't want to take orders from someone, let alone a girl. But that's your problem, not mine. If you don't want to follow the rules then leave. I told both you and Sam that I could handle it on my own."

"Dean, drop it." Sam whispered, his voice carrying into the sudden silence.

"No, you haven't been a team player. You've been bossing us around as much as you can, your power hungry and that's the problem."

"Explain."

His hands balled into fists and he took another step forward. "Stop ordering me!"

Anna reacted to his body, to his voice and found herself with her hand behind her back, palm wrapped around the grip, ready to draw on the man in front of her if he took another step toward her.

Dean froze and took a deep breath in and let it out through his mouth. His chest rising and falling with his attempt to calm down.

"Your tough to deal with Dean, I know that. If you just relax I wouldn't have to be so strict with you. I can be nicer if you can."

"Fine." He forced himself to let the tension out his shoulders and glared past her at the house. "You cant handle this on your own and Sam's right."

"You promise to play nice?" She asked, voice empty.

Dean stared at her hand behind her back and realized just how fast her instincts kicked in, but more then that, that she saw him as a threat. He liked the instinct part, it proved she would do what had to be done in a tight moment, but he did not like being a threat unless it was for something supernatural.

"Yea." He finally said.

"Really?" She asked sounding a bit relieved.

"Yes."

"Good. Sam, the weapons."

* * *

They walked through the ankle length grass to the front door, dry blood decorated the shattered glass like dark brown goop. She thought for a second if she had bled from jumping through yesterday and started to search her body, but the memory hit her like a slap in the face.

"Sam, how's your hand?" She asked, turning around and reaching for his hand. He let her grab it, and she cursed herself out for not realizing the bandages in the first place.

"Shit," She whispered. "I'm sorry, will it-"

"I'll be fine, just a few scratches." He cut her off.

"Sure?"

"Yea."

"Dean," She looked at him, not wanting to neglect another injury that could get either one of them killed if things went wrong. "You hurt from last night?"

"No." He answered, voice empty.

"Nothings sore?" She asked, eying him from top to bottom.

"Are you sore?" He asked back.

"Good question." She always forgot to take care of herself when dealing with a hunt. She shook her shoulders as of something icky just touched her, she let the shake travel down from her shoulders to the tips of her fingers. She spread her legs out with two steps and lightly stomped her foot on the ground beneath her. "No, nothing hurts. Now answer my question, are you sore?"

"No." He said again.

"Alright, I checked the right wing yesterday, today's left wing. Sam, did you go over how to check things with Dean?"

"Yea, touch everything, leave nothing unmoved." He recited her words back to her.

"Okay, when it starts to get dark, stop what your doing and get back to the dining hall. This place is to big for us to be roaming around it alone at night. If you find the body, burn it on the spot. Got it?"

"Got it." They said as one.

"Alright, lets go."

She opened the shattered door, stepped inside and showed them where the dining area was. Afterwards, she sent Sam to the second floor to check out, Dean to cover the first, and herself for the basement.

* * *

Dean had been searching the first floor for a few hours now, touching everything possible, searching every wall. He came across over a dozen passages, none leading to a pair of coffins. His clothes began to smell like dust, his hands ashy from touching everything in sight. He stopped in front of a window and saw night was almost upon them. He would have to turn back soon and meet up with his little brother and Anna. _God, I hate her. _He thought as he moved away from the window to search a another wall.

The room he was in was some sort of library. Or a study room. Walls a lined with bookshelves. Books of all sizes piled up on the floor beside the walls, thanks to him. Deer antlers decorated the corners of the walls like boarding paper, you could almost smell the scent of dead deer. A large oak brown desk with years of dusk accumulated on its surface sat beside the only empty wall. He walked over to the wall and brushed his fingers over it, searching for the tiniest crack to indicate a room behind it. A small wind caressed the tips of his fingers and he pushed his upper body into the wall. It gave out in front of him and slid backward until it opened like a door to show him a tight walking space, a decaying scent wafted in the air at his face.

"Gross." He took a step back at the smell and saw it was growing darker outside by the second.

_I should head back, but…_ Dean started forward into the walking space, taking shallow breaths through his noise. There was a little light at the end of the walkway that he could barely see, he used it to guide him further into the space. The light dimmed a little more with each minute that he moved toward it, at first he thought it was his eyes playing tricks, then he realized it was the light from outside that lit the walkway. It dimmed as much as it was dimming outside, there was a window somewhere at the end of the passage.

* * *

Anna made her way out the basement to the dinning area once she saw night setting in. She stood in the middle of the room. She sat on the table after a few minutes, propped up by her arms. She focused on a far window off to the right.

"They better show up soon, its almost full dark." She said allowed.

* * *

Dean came up to a opening with windows on one side of the room. Everything else was bare, nothing but stone. It was completely empty except for two large coffin shaped blocks in the middle. Dean walked up cautiously. The light in the room was so dim he had to take out his flashlight.

When he reached the stones the room was engulfed in complete darkness. It was officially night out side.

He flashed his light on the tombs and read, 'Veronica Nicholete, loving daughter' and 'Jonathon Nicholete, loving husband and father.'

Dean smiled at his find and started to push the heavy lids off when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around with his flashlight searching the dark.

"Rats." he whispered as he turned back to the coffin.

When he turned fully back to the coffins his body jerked back, a sharp stabbing pain tore threw his stomach. His hands and eyes went to the pain and found two cold spots and arms shoved inside him. The arms slid deeper into his stomach, the pain filling him up like a hand in a glove. His eyes followed up the arms, the shoulders, resting on its face. The spirit of the father smiled sinfully at Dean . Its voice echoing through Dean's head.

"Hello Dean. What are you doing here?"

Dean's head suddenly throbbed, a cold pain worse then any brain freeze soared through his head. His head felt like it was going to explode into a million pieces, tearing its insides apart, the pain ripping through his head like it was paper. Blood started seeping out his eyes with the pain, a silent scream tore through his throat.

"No, no, no. No screaming Dean, no screaming." This time it was outloud.

The pain worsened with each second, the blood poured out his eyes faster and faster. His heart beat was the only thing he could hear, the only thing that made sense. The room began spinning in fuzzy shapes, he thought he saw a girl standing in the far corner next to the windows but his eyes couldn't make sense of it. He was on his knees, not sure when he dropped to them. The spirit the only thing holding him upright. His vision turned into black dots, blocking out most of his view, then suddenly, the pain ceased.

"Burn me and my daughter were you? Seems like things didn't turn out according to plans." Jonathon chastised. "You should have listened to orders, you were afraid she'd get you and your brother killed, but I think you just made our job easier."

Dean tried to talk, tried to move, but the mans arms were still shoved inside his stomach.

"No Dean, your mine now. Such a handsome young man, and that girl isn't so bad herself either."

"Daddy, you said he has a brother. Is he the one from last night?" A little girls voice echoed through the room.

"Yes Ronnie. You may have him. I want the girl."

"Oh yay! A new toy!" She said cheerfully before taking a pause. "But I need a body for him."

"You know you don't." Her father turned toward her. "You look beautiful the way you are."

The little girl actually blushed and Dean's stomach turned to knots at the sight of it.

"But Dad, you know it always feel's better through a real live body."

"I know, I know."

"That's not fair, you get Dean's body and I cant have the girl."

"We'll take care of that. I promise sweetheart."

"Ok Daddy."

Jonathon turned his face back to Dean and his voice echoed in Dean's mind once again.

"Your bodies mine hunter. All mine."

With that, the cold icy pain started up again. Like cold fire burning his body from the inside out. The ghost pushed their bodies together, shoving himself inside Dean with every movement. His body began to feel cold and numb until the ghost practically melted into the front of him and he stood up. He turned to the little girl in the room and smiled. Words began spilling out his mouth, his body moving forward without his command.

"Let's go get our new toys."

* * *

**Lil... aren't you happy i didn't let you read it. lol hahahaha. Okay I'm mean. **

**Please leave a review, hope you like it so far.**

* * *


	5. One Way Or Another

**Ok sorry about the way it posted before, I reposted it so theres spaces in between.**

**like i said last time, this is where some action takes place so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**One Way Or Another**

Anna waited nervously for the two boys to show up. She expected this from Dean but not Sam. She didn't want to worry if they were dead or not and they were making it impossible for her not to.

"Anna!" Sam's voice yelled.

"Sam! You okay?" She got up and started walking toward the huge double doors that led out to the main entrance.

"Yea, I'll be right there, I got myself stuck in a passage."

She opened the door and saw him running down from the top of the huge curving staircase.

"Hurry up. I don't know where your brother is."

Sam paused just before the middle of the staircase where it flattened out like a little walkway into some more stairs.. "What are you talking about, he's right behind you."

"What?" She whispered under her breath and turned around. Dean was standing right behind her, so close a hard thought would have made them touch. Startled, she moved back against the door, opening it wider.

"Shut the door." Dean moved closer, pushing his body against hers, wrapping his hand on the doorknob that her hand rested on.

"Dean…" She began, but paused as she felt something hard brush up against her lower stomach. She was so hoping it was a gun. "Where were you?" She asked firmly.

"I was busy." He said, slamming the door shut so she was forced into him. She put her hands on his chest to try to keep distance but failed miserably, he flexed his chest at her touch and she took her hands back to her side.

"Dean, what ever your doing, I don't like it."

"What am I doing?"

She pushed away from him to the side and took several steps away from him until her butt hit the edge of the table.

"I don't know but stop."

"I'll stop as soon as you tell me what exactly to stop." He said, taking slow, teasing steps toward her.

"Stop this." She made a gesture with her hands the same way he did her when he woke her up and commented on her sleepwear.

By the time he stopped walking he was so close that the front of his shirt touched her breasts. She had to bend her neck at a hurtful angle to look him in the face.

"Back up Dean."

"Or what?" He took another step forward, forcing her to sit on the table behind her.

She opened her mouth to yell at him but her words were swallowed into his mouth as he pushed himself on her, shoving his tongue in between her lips. He moved his hips into her legs forcefully, causing her to make some room for him to squeeze into. His right hand locked behind her head, pushing her mouth into his. His other hand caressed just above her hips where he began to lift her shirt.

Anna reached to the back of her, found the handle of her gun and began to pull it out before Dean's hand went from her hip to her back. He pushed his hand on hers, keeping her from drawing the gun on him and pushed into her back so her hips slid a little closer to the edge of the table. She tore her mouth off his, long enough for her to scream "Sam!". Dean ripped her hand out from behind her and shoved her back against the cool wood of the table. The hand behind her head was now covering her mouth, muffling her screams.

Anna heard a gunshot go off just behind the door to the main hall, followed by a high pitched giggle that only a little girl possessed before life turned it into just another laugh. Her eyes went to the door and heard another three shots go off before her attention was torn back to the man leaning over her. Dean pushed his hips into hers, rubbing on her from the outside of her pants. Her body reacted and writhed against him, drawing a sigh out from his lips. He pushed himself on her again and again, her hips reacting to his so she bent one knee up with her foot resting just beneath her ass on the table.

"Anna! Dean! A little help here!" Sam's voice trailed between the doors. More shots echoed into the room.

Dean looked at the door with a smile and said, "That's my little girl." in a soft whisper. Anna grabbed his shirt and forced him down on her so he laid on her chest and caressed her hands down his sides till she was close enough to touch her foot. She grabbed his ass and pulled him into her as much as she could, get as physically close as she was able to. Anna brought her hand down to her left ankle and drew the knife out of its sheath. She felt Dean's body tense against hers as she plunged the knife into his stomach, avoiding any major arteries. He stumbled away from her. The blade came free of his flesh with blood dripping immediately out of his wound. She sprung up from the table and drew her gun with her right hand, the bloody knife in her left.

"Normally, that would hurt." Dean touched the wound and came away with blood on his hand. He brought it up to his face and licked a clean line down his index finger.

"Sam!!" Anna yelled and ran to the door. Dean ran after her, holding onto the wound on his stomach. She ran for the door and ran a few feet out of it. Sam was bleeding on the floor, aiming across the room at a little girl. Anna raised her gun and shot at the ghost before Dean wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her back into the dining room.

"Sam!" She screamed as the doors shut in front of her. She had enough time to see Sam get up from his spot and look her way.

Dean walked backward with Anna lifted up in his arm. As he took a step back, Anna shoved her leg between his so she hooked his ankle and sent them both tumbling down to the floor. She crawled off him and began for the door again. Dean grabbed onto her ankles and pulled her toward him. She turned onto her back as he pulled her and kicked up into his chin.

"I like my women with a little fight in them." Dean's voice changed into a deeper tone.

"Fuck you Jonathon." She hissed.

"What gave me away my little hunter?" They both stood crouching on all four like dogs about to fight. Anna sheathed the knife. Dean was possessed, she wouldn't try killing him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Dean would have run to his brothers aid, not say 'that's my little girl'."

"Is that why you cut me here?" He motioned to the wound on his stomach.

"Didn't want to scar his pretty little face.

He cocked his head to the side as if listening to something only he could hear. "Really? Last he heard, you wanted to blow his face apart as an improvement."

"Get out of him Jonathon."

"Oh poo, but I haven't had my fun yet, neither has my daughter."

"Your daughters your problem, these two boys are mine. Let him go and call your little bitch off of Sam."

"Do not speak of my daughter like that."

"Or what?" She gave him the same smile she had given Dean earlier that day, its wasn't a pleasant sight.

Dean pushed off his legs like a lion pouncing on its meal and tackled Anna onto her back. He landed a punch into her jaw before she could see it coming. The room swam in white spots for a brief moment before she heard Sam come barging into the room.

"Dean!"

Anna focused on the figure on top of her, eyeing Sam like a prey. "He's possessed Sam. I got this, just cover my back." She ordered before throwing a fake punch into Deans face. Dean blocked the distracting punch and Anna swung her right elbow into the side of his face, tumbling him over. She rolled on top of him and landed a few punches to the left side of his face. He caught her wrists and used her own momentum to shove her to the floor beside him. She landed on her stomach and began to push off the floor until Dean pinned her down with his own weight. He grabbed her now messed up ponytail and pulled her head up, softly whispering into her ear, "I will have you one way or another my little hunter. One way or another."

Sam came up behind him and lifted him off her. Anna kicked backward into Dean's chest, avoiding the wound she gave him in his stomach. Sam stumbled back and brought Dean with him. He lost his grip on his brother and Dean came hurdling himself at her, she only had a few seconds to brace herself for the impact. She braced her legs and arms as he jumped on top of her and kicked her legs skyward , using his weight against him. She kicked him up and over her head where he went tumbling and rolling to the other side of the room at the only exit.

"I learned that from the Lion King." She said breathlessly. A gun went off on the side of her, turning her deaf for a second before she turned to see Sam dealing with the little girls spirit. "Sam, we need to get out of here, now."

"I'm not leaving, " he shot two more times before the little girl disappeared and went on, "with out Dean."

"Unless you remember the words to an exorcism, we need to get out of here before he kills us."

"Daddy, are you okay?" Anna and Sam turned to Dean's fallen body at the door to see the little girl bent over him. "You hurt my daddy!" She looked up at the two of them.

"Ronnie, don't kill her. I want her." Dean spoke quietly under the little girls touch.

"Yes father."

"Sam, we will come back for him." Anna started backing up toward the window at the end of the room, dragging Sam along with her by the back of his shirt. "Window." She whispered at him.

"Sam, your not going to leave your big brother here are you?"

"Sam, c'mon."

"Your not going anywhere." The little girl suddenly appeared before them, and that was enough to get them running for the window. Anna jumped through first, got to her feet and ran before Sam could land on top of her. She looked behind her and saw Sam torn out of view of the window.

"Sammy!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, Daddy's got him." Anna turned and felt a weight slam against the side of her face, knocking her off her feet into the ankle length grass.

"Talk about Daddy's little girl." She wiped away a trickle of blood from her mouth and looked up at the young girl. Her silky brown curls waving across her face in the light wind that played in the summer night, rolling the grass around Anna's body. The girls face looked so serious for a thirteen year old, to pale and too young for the knowledge in her eyes. Her cream colored dress swayed in the wind, making her look so young and delicate to be such a monster. "What did your mother say when she found out you were fucking your father?"

"She didn't say anything, but she did do this." Veronica swung her arm down with the full force of her body.

Anna's head slammed into the ground and the world around her began to spin uncontrollably. She coughed out blood from her mouth and smiled up at the little girl. "Aw, Veronica, you hit like a little girl. By the way, can I call you Ronnie?"

"You bitch." Veronica swung down again but Anna rolled out the way. She lost her gun and didn't remember when it left her hand, but took no time to turn to the knife at her ankle. Ronnie jumped on top of her and Anna slashed the girls figure with her knife. Ronnie screamed and disappeared.

Anna got up on her feet but stood crouched with one hand on the floor, searching her surroundings. She re-sheathed her knife without looking, years of practice. She wasn't sure if she was at the back of the house or the side of it, all she saw on each side was grass and woods.

"The last girl hunter I met looked like a man, but you…" Dean came up behind her and grabbed onto her hips, she straightened up against him, not wanting to be bent forward with him behind her. "You… your just so, delectable."

"Then you really don't know my personality." She pushed at his hands but they wouldn't come off. She felt something warm and liquid run down her back. "You should really tend to your wounds, or your meat suit is going to die on you."

"That's okay, I always have Sam as backup." His body went still against hers for a moment and he let out a long exasperated breath. "This one is so bitchy." He shook his head and rested it on her shoulder.

_Keep him talking, think, think, think. _She thought as she searched the floor for her gun. "Dean?"

"Yes, he's always yelling, demanding. Such an uptight man for someone so young."

"Your telling me."

He went stiff on her again and eased into her body, pushing her against his chest. "He resents that."

"Of course he would, your over here using his body to get into my pants and he has to yell at me through your head, his head. Whatever."

"Part of him wants this my little hunter. That is why he is always so angry with you, your such a beauty but have such a strong personality, there will be that question of who will be on top. He likes the top."

"You are so over sharing right now."

"There will be no such question with us."

"What's the matter, you got tired of your daughter?" She spotted her gun a few inches away from her and widened her stance.

He took his head off her shoulder and shoved her to the floor. Her position made her tumble to the ground right beside her gun. She grabbed onto it and rolled onto her back, aiming the barrel just above his heart.

"Will you really shoot me? I mean, will you really shoot Dean?"

"Why not? I was willing to shoot him when he was just himself."

"It wont get rid of me, you know that."

"I know, but it beats going down without a fight."

"He is already bleeding to death, his face sore from your punches. Which may I say, you hit like a man."

"I hit like a hunter."

"Well, I ask you again my little hunter, will you shoot his precious body?"

Anna sighed and lowered her weapon. "No, your right. I might as well save the bullets for your daughter."

"Ronnie." He called. The little girl appeared on Anna right with a look of pure hatred.

"Daddy, are you going to let her talk to me like that."

"Don't worry sweet heart, you will have your fun with her after I am done with her."

"Why do I have a bad feeling her time of fun is a lot worse then yours?"

"Because Anna," The little girl knelt down beside her, her lips practically touching Anna's ear. "It is."

The last thing Anna saw was Dean's face smiling down at her, then Ronnie slammed her fist into Anna's face a lot harder then before and Anna's world was swallowed into the dark of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Please leave a review .**


	6. Holy Water

**I know, I'm posting up quickly. I'm actually a chapter ahead of this. lol. I'm having fun with this story, so i hope you enjoy reading it. Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks fir reading, stick with me!  
**

* * *

**Holy Water**

Dean stood helplessly in his own body, watching himself lean over Anna. His eyes looked over her, from top to bottom, taking in her silky black hair, her bronze tanned skin, her perfect hour glass figure, the crimson red blood seeping out the corners of her mouth, the black and blues turning her perfect smooth face purple and swollen. He lifted his hand and caressed the side of her face, outlining her jaw.

"So smooth." Jonathon spoke allowed.

"_Leave her alone!" _Dean screamed in his head.

He grabbed her face and turned it toward him, her mouth barely open, and ran his index finger into the small gap between her lips. She pulled her head to the side and his finger slipped out, a groan escaped her lips as he pulled her head back to face him.

"Not even fully unconscious. She's a tough little one." Jonathon's hand went to her scrunchy and pulled it out of her wavy hair, so it framed her face just right in his lap. "What do you think Dean? Should I take her here? Or wait for her to come into full consciousness?"

"_You sick bastard, leave her alone."_

Jonathon stood up in Dean's body, dropping Anna to the floor like a bag of rocks and nodded his head.

"Your right, I want her awake when I do this."

"Daddy, where is Sam?" Ronnie asked from the other side of Anna's fallen body.

"Up in the room pumpkin."

"Which one?"

"The play room."

"Oh yay! But daddy…" She looked at him with innocent eyes and Dean felt his face change from displeasure into one of content at the little girls look. His stomach turned upside down at the way this little girl affected her father and felt bile in his throat. Jonathon fought back the urge to release the vomit and swallowed it back.

"Yes Ronnie?"

"What about me? I want a body. Why cant I take hers?" She pointed down at Anna and stomped her foot.

"Because my little pumpkin, I want her to myself."

"You can have her with me inside her."

"I want her as her Ronnie." His voice spoke more firmly, anger creeping into his voice.

"_You shouldn't have spoiled her ." _Dean hissed mockingly at the man inside him.

"_I spoil her because I love her."_

"_You're a sick little puppy. Anyone ever tell you that?"_

"_Everyone. And do you know what happened to them?"_

"_You fucked them too?"_

"_I killed them."_

"Daddy, stop talking to him and listen to me. I want a body and I want one now. I don't want to play with Sam like this, not dead. I want a body so I can play with him alive."

"I will get you one, but as it is, I want her as herself. So you will not be possessing her and that is that."

"But daddy-"

"I will not touch her till you find a body for yourself."

"Fine." She smiled as if she just won a prize.

"_You are not touching my brother you little freak!"_

"_Watch how you talk about my daughter Dean. It wont be that bad, you get to watch with me."_

* * *

Anna came to hours later, the side of her face throbbed with each heartbeat. She opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. Her head hung low, hair dangling into her lap. She looked at the floor across from her and saw feet levitating off the floor. She snapped her head back and the room started to spin, she fought off nausea for a few seconds and her vision cleared so that she could see Sam dangling from large hooks attached to the ceiling. The ceiling was covered with hooks, like a slaughter house of some kind. One chain looped over two of the overhead hooks and attached to Sam's wrists so his arms were chained to two separate hooks. He dangled just off the floor as if whoever did it was teasing him, that he was so close to the ground but no matter how tall he was or how much he tried he would never touch solid earth again. You could see the strain in his arms and shoulders from the damage his own weight was inflicting on him, how gravity punished him with his own body.

"Sam!" Anna groaned, her mouth slightly dry. She pushed up with her legs and arms off of the chair she was sitting on and rocked it forward. She looked down at her hands and saw they were bound to the chair, her feet tied to the legs of the seat, and her chest wrapped with some fabric to the back of the chair. She writhed and squirmed under the restraints but they didn't give.

"No use trying hunter, we've learned how skilled your kind can be. We take all the necessary precautions." Ronnie appeared behind Sam like some… ghost. _Silly me, she is a ghost._ Anna thought with a smile on her face.

"What's so funny hunter?"

Anna's smile withered at the edges but she kept it on looking pleased for only god knows what. Thoughts of torturing that little bitch with spells and holy items made her smile widen.

"What is so funny?" The little girl walked around Sam's body, fingers trailing across the fabric of his shirt. Anna wiped the smile off her face and shoved the thoughts to the back of her head.

"Where's daddy dearest?" Anna asked, scowling at Ronnie.

"Daddy is out entertaining some new teenagers. Hunting for a body for me."

"New teenagers?"

"With dad's new body he isn't trapped on the estate. He can go any where he wants." She said pleased. She made her way to the front of Sam's body and pushed him in the chest, causing him to swing in the chains. Sam's eyes shot open with such pain that Anna tried at the restraints again.

"Leave him alone you little ass munch!" She screamed.

Ronnie pushed him again and Sam let out a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as physically possible. He tightened his hands around the chain at his wrists and pulled up on them with strained effort. Ronnie pushed again, and this time Sam let his hands and forearms carry the weight of his body on the chains rather then dangle and let his shoulders take the abuse.

"I like my men in pain, a little blood here and there." Ronnie tiptoed up, but she was so short the only made it up to his waist. She stretched out a thin fragile hand and caressed the side of his face where she had injured him sometime in the main entrance before Anna came in and shot her ass. She touched the dried blood on the side of his face and he shivered.

"Back off Casper." Sam said through gritted teeth and slumped back down with so much force that a scream tore from his throat as his body bounced with the chains.

"Do you agree?" She asked, turning around to look at the discomfort and hatred on Anna's face.

"I thought you liked guys who shared the same DNA. I mean, is Sam really your type? He's not even your brother."

Ronnie turned her body to face Anna and walked up to her with fierce rage.

"When my father's done with you I will make sure you pay for each spiteful word you spit in my face!"

"Oh, sweetheart, you shouldn't frown so much. Your too young to worry about frown wrinkles." Anna said with a lilt to it. She couldn't keep the smile out of her face.

"I don't know why daddy wants you-"

"Maybe he wants a grownup for a change." Anna cut her off.

"Shut up."

"Or maybe, just maybe he doesn't really love his little girl," She put on a sad, depressing tone and pouted her lips, "and decades stuck with you made him get bored with his little pumpkin."

"Shut up!"

"Why else wouldn't he let you possess me? He doesn't want you anymore, he's just going to toss you aside. Like he did your mother."

Ronnie lifted her hand and back handed Anna across the face, sending her head to the side and her black wavy hair to hide her facial reaction from view. Anna gave a full throated laugh and spat blood to the dirt pounded floor.

"You sadistic-" Ronnie began but Anna snapped her head at the little girl and grinned furiously. Blood stained her teeth and dribbled down her chin.

"I'm sadistic? I'm not the one that likes my men helpless."

Ronnie gave Anna the same smile that she wore and turned away from her. She walked back up to the front of Sam and hugged his hips, rubbing her face on his most intimate parts. Sam opened his eyes and tightened his jaw.

"So help me god if you hurt him I will make sure you and your father rot in hell if I have to escort you myself!" Anna writhed and screamed in her chair, tugging at the restraints and felt her left hand give. She tugged harder and harder as Ronnie slid her hands around to Sam's ass.

"Oh Sammy, we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Sam focused in front of him, starring at nothing in particular as he ignored the little girl groping his body. There was nothing he could do and speaking right now would only cause him to say harsh things, which in the long run was a bad idea. So he stood quite, thinking better of opening his mouth.

"Back," Anna tugged her left hand free of the restraint and ripped the one on her chest off, she bent over and grabbed at the knife at her ankle. "off!" She yelled as she cut the rest of the restraints off.

Ronnie spun around and away from Sam. Anna came at her and slashed the knife in the air beside Ronnie. Ronnie disappeared and popped up behind her. Anna swung the knife back, spinning her body with it. A firm hand grabbed her wrist and made her drop the knife. A foot kicked the back of her knee and she fell to the floor, her arm bent behind her at a hurtful angle.

Ronnie appeared in front of her with a satisfied smile.

"Who…" Anna turned to look behind her and Saw Dean with her wrist in his hand. "Hey Jonathon, what's up?" She smiled up at Dean's face, but her words were full of disdain. Dean had a huge blood stained bandage wrapped around his stomach. His face just as bruised as her own.

"I thought I told you to keep her restrained and to remove all her weapons." He chastised his daughter.

"I did daddy, but she… she…"

"No! I told you to unarm her. If I were not here, she would have gotten away."

Anna turned to look at Ronnie, an I-told-you-so smile plastered on her face. She mouthed the words 'Daddy's made at you.' at the little girl. Ronnie let out a exasperated breath and balled her hands into fists.

"But daddy, she's different. I tied her up, she shouldn't have been able to get out of her restraints."

"And this?" Dean bent down, Anna gasped at the pain he was causing in her arm and he stood back up with her knife in his other hand. "I told you she is different, she is much stronger then any other hunter we have come across. "

"Thanks."

"Shut up!" Ronnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ronnie! Go play with you toy."

"Fine." Ronnie turned around and walked up to Sam, "Lets swing." She hissed and shoved both her hands into the front of his body.

Sam held in a scream but couldn't keep the pain out of his face.

Anna pushed off her knees despite the angle in her arm but was quickly brought down to the floor with Dean's foot on her back. Her face hit the dirt and she gave a chocked little yelp. Her arm still bent behind her at a more painful angle. She used her other hand to help push her up, Dean pushed his foot into her back, fighting against her attempt to get up.

"Stay down." He ordered.

"_You touch her or my brother I'll kill you!"_

"Shut up Dean." Jonathon mumbled.

"Dean!" Sam screamed. Ronnie appeared with a knife in front of him, pressing it into the front of his chest, ripping the cloth of his shirt to show bare skin. "Dean, I know your in there, please don't let them hurt us." He gave Dean his puppy eyes. He closed his eyes as the little girl ran the knife down his bare chest, blood swelling out of the cut.

His grip on Anna wrists loosened enough for her pull free. Dean stumbled back, hands grabbing onto the side of his head. He looked up at Sam and whispered, "Sammy, I'm sorry." But that was all he got out before something about his face, his eyes changed back into Jonathon.

"Your bond with your brother is solid. No one has ever forced me out like that before. He has such a strong will. Interesting."

"What can we say, we're a special group of hunters." Anna sat up, trying to get her left arm working again. She pushed away with her feet till she was at a fair distance out of reach.

"I can see, but what about you Sam? What makes you so special."

Ronnie took the knife and rubbed it on her lips, coming away with bright red blood on her pale, pale face.

"He taste different." She licked her lips and shuddered. "I like it."

"Ronnie, stop it. I want him to speak." She moved away to stand on Sam's side. "Answer me Sammy."

"I got the looks." He smiled.

"Are you all so witty?"

"Yes." They all replied as one, even Dean screamed it in his head.

"Fine, I'll learn the hard way." Jonathon took a step away from them all and collapsed to his knees.

Dean looked up at Sam and Anna. "Sammy! Anna!"

Anna's eyes widened as she realized it was actually Dean talking now. Sam pulled down on his chains as if he could break them.

Dean made a gesture as if he would stand up but his body held him on his knees. He spoke to them with hurried words. "There bodies on the first floor in-" His words were cut off with a agonizing scream. The inside of his head felt like it was shattered glass, like sharp shards cut through him from every possible angle. He screamed and the scream filled the room, his pain almost touchable in the air around them. His memories tore in front of him like a movie in fast forward, his head throbbing with such chaotic pain.

Anna's arm was still hurt badly, but not badly enough to not react to Dean's screams. She crawled over to him as fast as she could. She lifted his face up and saw he was digging his fingers into the sides of his face. Blood dripped out from under his fingers. Anna grabbed his hands and forced them away from his face so she could hold them, he grabbed onto her bare arms and dug his finger in them. She swallowed her own scream and focused on the man in front of her. He pushed his forehead against hers and screamed, screamed till his voice became hoarse, leaning into her for support.

Sam pulled down on his chains and yelled, "Leave him alone! I'll tell you!" over and over, tears trailing down his face. Ronnie stood beside him laughing that full throated child's laugh. The room was filled with screams, begging, and laughter. The only one keeping quite was Anna.

Anna felt something wet drop onto her chest and saw tears trembling on Dean's chin. She was suppose to be in charge and things turned to shit. _This wasn't suppose to happen, it was suppose to be a simple salt and burn job._ She couldn't let this happen. Her arms were wet with her own blood, her arms becoming numb from Dean's grip. More tears fell on her, she looked down at her chest where they landed, searching her mind for a way to stop this. Dean's screaming and Sam's pleading tightened her throat, threatening to release tears out of her eyes, but Ronnie's laugh urged her to think faster. Her eyes lit up when she realized she still had her small vile of holy water around her neck. She let go of Dean and fumbled with the top of the vile, once she got it open she poured it into her mouth and dropped the empty vile back to her chest. She picked up Dean's head, his eyes lost in memories. The tears were now a mix of clear liquid and blood. She pulled his open screaming mouth to hers and swallowed his screams, exchanging his screams with the holy water in her mouth. He coughed into her mouth, pushing away from her. She took a deep breath and pushed air into his mouth, forcing him to swallow the liquid. His body went still, his hands sliding down the red wet surface of her arms. She pushed away from him, crawling backwards on all four. He reached out to her and grabbed her ankle. His touch was so warm, so hot, it almost burned her through her pants. She kicked away from him and his hands fell to the floor.

Ronnie stopped laughing and appeared in front of Anna so suddenly that she yelped.

"What did you do!?"

"Holy water bitch, let's see how your dad likes that."

Dean dropped to the floor writhing in pain. Heat emitted from his skin in warm rays. Anna could feel the warmth seep off him even with Ronnie blocking her view.

"Anna, what's happening?" Sam exclaimed.

"I made him swallow holy water, he's burning up from the inside out."

"You whore!" Ronnie slapped Anna across the face and ran to Dean's body. The moment her hand touched him, she screamed and backed away, her hands coming away with burn marks. She wiped her hands on her dress over and over, screaming and screaming.

"What's going to happen to him?" Sam called over the screams.

"Nothing, the pains only distributed to the one possessing him."

Dean stopped writhing, stopped kicking and screaming and pushed off the floor in a push up position. He reared his head back and vomited all over the floor before him. The steaming pile of bile pooled in front of him, the excess throw up sizzled on his lips and chin. He looked up at Anna and spoke through gritted teeth.

"That hurt." His voice was deeper, it was Jonathon. He used his sleeve to wipe away the bile from his face.

"It was suppose to." She said as a-matter-of-fact.

"I almost had what I wanted."

"Sorry." She shrugged.

He looked over at his crying daughter, her hands in front of her face. "You'll pay for that." He growled.

"Okay." She gave him a blank look.

He groaned out of frustration and slammed a fist on the floor. "You are so difficult to threaten!"

"I know." She smiled.

He gave another frustrated cry and rushed at her, hands closing around her throat. "Maybe this will put some fear in you." He tightened his hands around her neck but she stood calm, her breath coming in small gasps.

"I… doubt it." Her voice was strangled, but she kept still, showing no pain or worry.

He held onto her throat till her eyes lids grew heavy and released her before she could go unconscious. He stood up, dropping her to the floor. Someone was calling out her name, she looked around and saw Sam looking down at her, his mouth moving but no words coming out. The only sound she could hear was the slow beat of her heart, so loud she knew that even a second longer under his hands she would have passed out from a lack of oxygen.

* * *

Sam yelled down at Anna, her eyes drowsy, body limp.

"Anna! Can you hear me?"

"Ronnie," Dean called.

The tears on her face were already drying, she looked away from her hands to her father. "Yes father."

"I want you to take her, chain her up while she's still like this. She's to dangerous to take advantage of with good health."

"Dean, c'mon man, I know your in there."

Dean turned to Sam and gave him sympathetic eyes. "Shame, I was so close to finding out what makes you so special to be with these two." He motioned to Anna on the floor and Dean's body. "He really knows how to keep a secret. Giving me every memory except for the one I ask for. He's protecting you, but from what he wont let me know."

"That's what family does, they protect each other, not fuck them." Sam's eyes flicked to Ronnie.

"So I've heard." He turned back to Ronnie, and pointed down at Anna. "Take her, do what you want with the both of them but don't kill her. Just weaken her. Do whatever you want with that one," he jerked a thumb in Sam's direction, "he's yours. I'm going out to get you a body."

"Yes father." The little girl smiled up at Sam.

_Talk about an evil smile._ Sam thought as Dean walked out and the little girl bent down to grab Anna.

* * *

**That's it for now, hope you liked. Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Taunting Torture

**Hey everybody. I just want to warn you, this chapter is torture. Literally. And I so am not good at torture scenes. Its really hard for me so I actually worked on this one. I hope my hard work paid off. Please do tell. Hope you enjoy. Oh yea I have been informed that my torture scene with Sam is kinda sexual, I swear i didn't mean it to be. Ok, now enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Taunting Torture**

Sam watched Ronnie tie Anna up on similar hanging hooks across from him. She slowly came back to reality but not enough for her to fight the little girl off.

"Hold still!" Ronnie screamed at her. Anna twisted in her grip like a disturbed sleeper, mumbling under her breath. It didn't help, just pissed the little girl off.

Sam's arms started to ache, the weight of his body pulling down on his suspended body, longing for him to touch the ground.

"What's the matter Sammy? Are you not enjoying yourself?" Ronnie walked up to where her father dropped Anna's knife and put it up to her own face, studying the pure beauty of the blade. She paced her way to the front of Sam and smiled up at him, her young face mocking the sadistic smile.

"Don't you want to play with me?" She pouted her lips and gazed at him with her puppy eyes, a quick thought passed through his mind. _I think my puppy eyes out rank hers._

He smiled down at her and stressed on his words, "Hell no."

The innocent face dropped as if she was wearing a mask and simply took it off. "To bad, looks like the fun is going to be one sided."

"I bet it is." He stiffened as she reached out to him, grabbing his button down shirt. One by one she unbuttoned it to reveal a naked bare chest, his skin so smooth, so muscled, so… alive. The only thing marking his chest was the knife mark she did before the whole holy water incident, yet his body still looked so luscious He watched her take off the last button, unable to stop her or move away. She looked up at him with eager eyes, so ready for what she had in mind.

"Your so… perfect." She said breathlessly, reaching her arms out so her hands rested on his chest. She flexed her hands as if claws would come out and dug her fingernails into his skin. "We have to fix that."

She raked her nails down his chest slowly, making sure every surface she touched bled beneath her fingertips. Sam closed his eyes, his hands wrapped around the chains connected to the hooks and held his breath till she stopped digging her nails into him at the top of his jeans. He inhaled loudly and opened his eyes, the scratches weren't that deep, just deep enough for it to scab over. Still, it stung like small paper cuts.

"That's better." She laughed.

"Leave him alone." Anna's voice came out lazy but still held the strong firmness of a threat.

"Or what? Your going to break your chains and hulk out on me?" The little girl looked at her and gave an even deeper laugh.

Anna tugged on her chains and realized her left arm was mobile again. "You just wait till I get out of here." She growled.

Ronnie turned back to Sam and raised the knife to his chest. The cold metal of it made Sam shiver and the chains holding him shake. The small movement of the chains pulled on his arms.

"You tasted so good before. So sweet." She dug the tip of the knife into a smooth spot of his chest and sliced his skin open. Sam held onto the chains, closed his eyes and threw his head back in pain, biting his lower lip.

Anna writhed in her chains making frustrated noises, cursing at Ronnie but the little girl paid no attention to her. Her eyes were all for Sam. Sam lowered his head and stared into Anna's eye's, he mouthed the words 'stop moving' and kept her gaze as Ronnie did the next thing she had in mind. Anna stopped moving like Sam had mouthed and immediately understood why he told her to. Her arms felt like they were going to tear themselves off her shoulders, all her struggling put more weight on them and she knew it would only get worse with time.

Ronnie tip toed as much as she could to reach Sam's chest and rested her head on the opposite side of the chest she cut. Her head laid on her nail marks so his blood felt warm against her cheek. She played her finger across the new wound, stroking it with her index finger while listening to his heart beat race under her touch. She trailed her nail on the opening, drawing a gasp from Sam's lips. She looked up at him wanting to see his expression. He broke his gaze with Anna and looked at the girl as she moved to the chest wound and flicked her tongue across it. Her lips closed around it and sucked slowly, her lips sealing her mouth to his bare chest so no blood could escape her thirst. Sam closed his eyes and looked up at Anna. He felt the blood pour out of his body and into Ronnie's mouth as she sucked on his flesh. He winced and groaned his pain when the little girl pushed her tongue into his cut, licking the inside of his flesh, tasting him in a way no other person had. She kept her eyes on his face as he kept his on Anna. She wanted him looking at her while she drank his essence, not the bitch across from him. She used a hand to grab his chest and squeezed it so she could take more of his skin into her mouth. When she got a decent chunk of meat between her lips she bit down hard and fierce. Still he did not look at her. She shoved her tongue deeper into his cut with her teeth in him.

Anna watched Sam's face, watched the pain cross his eyes, the control it took him not to look away from her. She kept mouthing to him to look at her, not to look at the little girl and he obeyed. Neither Sam or her wanted that little witch to see the pain in his face.

Ronnie let go of his chest with both her teeth and lips.

"Look at me Sam." She ordered, "I said look at me." She wrapped her hands around his back and pulled him to her. The weight on his arms increased.

Sam controlled his face so it showed nothing and looked down at her. "Yea?"

"How did that feel?" She asked studying his expression, looking for any sign of pain.

"I've had better foreplay." He shrugged. He winced with the gesture and wished he hadn't done it. The chains threatened to rip his arms.

She let him go so his body swung back and forth in the chains.

"Fine, if you wont show me pain, I'll just turn my attention elsewhere." She turned away from his body and faced Anna.

"Bring it on." Anna replied.

Ronnie moved across from Sam and circled Anna like a hawk, playing with the knife. She observed Anna, studying her, contemplating on what to do. A small lump in Anna's jeans caught her attention.

"What's this?" She reached her hand into Anna's back pocket, her hands felt so cold even through the pants. She pulled out a small, silver zippo lighter with the words 'bite me' engraved on it. She flicked it open with her thumb and flicked the small wheel. A bright orange, yellow flam lit up from the small lighter.

Ronnie snapped it shut and walked to the front of Anna, the knife in one hand and the lighter in the other.

"One of the other hunters had one of these," She began. She lowered herself to the floor and sat Indian style while looking up at Anna. "I burned _all_ his hair off."

"That's… nice." Anna had no idea what to say to that.

"It was, but the best part was that he tried to keep me occupied before I could harm him. Tried to distract me while he worked on the chains. I knew he wouldn't get out, so I let him. He taught me how to make the flame on this little bugger brighter."

"Idiot…" Anna mumbled. _What kind of moron teaches a ghost to play with fire? _She thought.

"You know what that means, right?" Ronnie stood up then, opening the zippo again.

"No, please do enlighten me." Anna asked with all seriousness. There were to many things to do with fire, and none of them good.

"I'll show you."

Ronnie played with the lighter for a few seconds and flicked the flame on so it burned the size of her thumb. She took the hunting knife that Anna was starting to regret taking on the hunt and rose it up to the tip of the flame. The fire licked around the metal, the blood sizzling on its surface.

Anna looked up at Sam who's eyes were way to wide. The little bitch was going to burn her, not just with fire but with metal. Somehow, Anna regretted telling Sam not to show his pain to the little girl. _Take it like you always do, your in charge, these boys are your responsibility. If anyone gets hurt it should be you. You can do this. You can do this. _She said to herself, glancing at the blade and fire.

Ronnie removed the blade from the fire and moved closer to Anna's hanging body. She brought the knife up to Anna's stomach and raised the blood stained tank top up enough to show her rib cage.

"Tell me how this feels." She giggled.

Anna's body went stiff as the blade got closer to her body. She could feel the heat emit off the blade only inches away from her skin. Her breath came in quick raspy gulps, her heart beat raced into the back of her throat. Ronnie pushed the side of the knife against Anna's skin, a faint sizzling sound lost in the painful groan Anna was biting back but had no luck with. Her chains shook as she writhed with pain trying to get the pressure of the knife off her. Ronnie grabbed her with her free hand and held her in one place. She groaned her pain refusing to scream, grinding her teeth from the sharp flesh burning sensation on her lower stomach.

Ronnie took the knife away and looked at the burn mark. Anna's stomach showed red where the knife was, blisters from the heat coming to surface. "How'd that feel?" Ronnie asked pleased.

Anna steadied her breathing and smiled down at her, more like a baring of teeth and said, "Yummy."

"Anna!" Sam hissed, obviously just as pissed at her answer as Ronnie. He had to watch and he didn't want to. He didn't like feeling like there was nothing he could do to help someone, hunters helped people, not watch them get tortured.

"Shut up Sam, or I'll play with you again." Ronnie hissed.

"Fine, come on. I'm up for a game or two." Ronnie looked back at Sam.

"No Sam! C'mon Ronnie, maybe if you scar me up enough your daddy will want you again. Plus, why hurt Sammy so much if you wanna fuck him?"

Ronnie turned her attention back to Anna, a fierceness on her face that didn't belong on any thirteen year old girl.

"What?" Anna asked, confused at the expression. "Oh, was it the Daddy comment?" She laughed.

"You face is very black and blued." Ronnie spat out.

Anna stopped laughing at the comment, not knowing what Ronnie was getting at. "So?"

Ronnie turned the zippo on again and put the knife back on the flame. "This knife is very sharp… very hot too."

"Ronnie, she doesn't want to play. I do." Sam called over. "I'll play whatever you want."

Ronnie ignored him and went on as if he never even spoke. "Have you ever seen anyone cut a black and blue with a burning hot knife? With the blood already so close to the surface?"

Anna couldn't keep the fear off her face or out her voice. "N-No." That one word came out shaky and low.

"Me neither, I wonder what'll happen."

Ronnie dropped the lighter and tiptoed up to Anna's face, holding it firmly between her index and thumb fingers. She brought the knife to Anna's left cheek and tightened her grip on Anna's face when the hunter tried moving her face away from the blade.

Through the corner or Anna's eyes she watched Ronnie press the tip of the blade into the side of her face. At first it felt numb, then the knife slid down the side of her face. Her cheek felt like a thousand little hot needles were trying to squeeze inside the skinny wound. It throbbed and pounded , blood gushing out her face, trailing down her neck and shoulders. It felt like the heat was cooking the wound as it sliced her flesh open, burning the inside of her cheek. Anna kicked and writhed in the chains, trying to pull away with no luck. She realized she was screaming, but that didn't matter, her face was on fire and bleeding more then it should have.

Ronnie moved the knife to Anna's chin where her black and blue turned a purplish green and sliced it open in one quick flick of the wrists. She pushed the side of the blade against the wound, letting it burn at its touch. Anna felt the warm metal cook the inside of her skin, felt the open wound sizzle and hiss from the heat.

Chains rattled across from them, Sam was kicking and pulling down with his weight on the chains. "Stop it! She gives! You win, she's in pain! Just stop it!" He yelled at the little girl.

Tears ran down Anna's face, the salty liquid burning the cut on her cheek even more. Her eyes were closed, mouth screaming, body writhing. Ronnie took the knife away and stepped back to take a good look at her work.

"How did that feel now hunter?"

Anna stopped writhing and screaming, gaining control of herself once again. Her breathing was raspy, her arms throbbing from the strain she caused them. Her mind raced with things to say, things that would please the sadistic little bitch, things that would anger her, things that would definitely get her killed. She opened her mouth and it hurt like hell. The cut on her cheek stretched with the gesture. _Fuck talking. _She thought and grabbed the chains connected to her arms. In one swift painful movement Anna pulled up on the chains enough to switch the strain of her weight from her shoulders to her hands and forearms. She brought her right leg up and kicked Ronnie in the chin as hard as she could, making the little girl stumble back until she slammed into Sam. Anna let her shoulders take the weight once again as she swung back and forth in the chains. Sam's body swung back with the impact of the little girl. Both him and Anna cringed in pain.

Ronnie gained her footing and grabbed her chin. She looked up at Anna furiously and rushed at her, knife in a striking position. Anna shut her eyes preparing for pain as she saw Ronnie charge at her, knife aiming for the side of her stomach. She felt the wind created by the little girls movement but no knife, no impact of flesh and metal, no sharp pain, nothing. Anna opened her eyes and looked down, her own knife less then an inch away from her bare skin. She looked at the hand holding the knife and saw a mans hand wrapped around Ronnie's, stopping her from plunging the knife into Anna's flesh.

"I told you I want her alive." Dean's voice made Anna look away from the blade and up at him. "Drop it Ronnie." He ordered.

Ronnie let go of the knife and Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Dean, or Jonathon pulled Ronnie behind him and grabbed Anna's face., examining the wounds with pure rage.

"Why did you do this!" He yelled. "You ruined her face!"

Anna's eyes widened at the statement. "Hey." She said defensively.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted to."

"Her beautiful face…"

"Give me a mirror, I want to see what I look like." Anna demanded.

Jonathon looked at his daughter disapprovingly and back handed her across the face.

"Hey! Give me a damn mirror! This is my face we are talking about here!" Anna screamed, ignoring the pain in her cheek.

Jonathon looked at her and touched her face, she winced under the feel of his touch. "You will be fine in a few days my little hunter. Ronnie, go outside, I have several teenagers waiting for your games. There is a girl among them, you can have her. But until she heals," He nodded toward Anna, "You will not touch Sam."

"Daddy, that's not fair."

"Life not fair." Sam said from across them.

Ronnie turned toward him and yelled, "Shut up! Why do the two of you always have to talk! I should have cut out your tongues!"

"Veronica enough!" Dean wound up pulling Ronnie out the room by the hair.

Sam and Anna were left alone, hanging only a few feet across from one another.

"Why do you taunt her?" Sam broke the silence.

"What?" Anna mumbled.

"She hurts you, and you say yummy. What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you say that?" He sounded angry but Anna let it go.

"I don't know… I'm stubborn…." She trailed off, looking around the room for something that would show her, her reflection. "Sam, how's my face? How bad is it?"

"Your not that bad, I've had worse." He replied sadly.

"Does every hunt you guys do turn out this bad?"

"Occasionally."

"Jesus, you guys are bad luck, I never get into this much shit."

"Your lucky," Sam chuckled.

"This is not a funny situation, Sam. Can you get out the chains?"

"No, you?"

"I don't think so, got any ideas?"

"No, but we have to get out of here before those two come back."

"How long do you think it'll be before then?"

"He said when you face heals a bit, so I'd say in a few days. Three, maybe four days tops. She didn't cut deep."

"I swear when we get out of here, I'm trapping her in a salt circle and shooting her ass for a few days. See how she likes to be tortured. Better yet, I'll burn her corpse limb from limb, take out her legs first and watch her crawl as a ghost." Anna thought out loud. She focused back on the situation at hand and frowned. "So, you been in this kind of situation before right?"

"Yea."

"Well, how long have you been trapped like this?" She rolled her eyes displaying the room since her hands were tied up.

"Long… lets leave it at that."

"Okay so…. What did you do when you had to… pee?" She asked curiously.

"Do you have to pee?" He asked suspicious.

"No, but what if I have to? What if you have to?"

"I don't have to pee, and you don't have to pee, so why worry about it?"

"I'm trying to make conversation. Sorry if I don't want to be hanging around in silence."

"So you talk about peeing?"

"Ok fine, drop the pissing talk and you choose a topic!" She growled.

"Why didn't you let her hurt me instead?"

"I would think you'd be grateful."

"Jesus, of course I get stuck with another Dean. Has to try to play the hero."

"Hey, I'm no hero okay. I just don't want you or Dean getting anymore hurt then you guys already are. You're my responsibility on this hunt."

"Your exactly like my brother! You have to take the lead, have to be the one to get hurt the most."

"Hey! I been doing this by myself for years! I was the only one to take the pain so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Just because I got you on the hunt doesn't mean that'll change."

"Next time let me take some of the action, otherwise your going to be to hurt to do us any good."

"Fine."

"Good."

"And I'm not like Dean. He's stubborn and annoying."

"You just said you were stubborn, and I think Ronnie would say your annoying."

"You really know how to make a girl feel worse then she is."

"Sorry. Just please don't piss her off anymore."

"I wont. I cant feel half my face, and my shoulders are on fire."

"Mine too…" Sam looked around the room, it smelled like blood and sweat in there from the events that night. "This is going to be a long wait."

* * *

**Alright theres my torture for you. Please tell me what you think of it, leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. Even if its just one word. Thanks.**

** Thanks Lil! For helping me get inspired for this chapter and checking it over to make sure Anna's part didn't come out sexual. Damn I might as well just make Anna and Dean have sex later since it comes out so easy for me. Maybe...  
**

**Well, have a nice day everybody!  
**


	8. Swallowed Screams

**Sorry it took me a while to post this next chapter. I had some major issues in school, with friends, anger issues... you know, teenage crap. lol. So writing this past week was a bitch to concentrate on. My apologies for the hold up. Please leave a review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**  
**

**Swallowed Screams**

It had been three days hanging in that room staring at either each other or the floor. Three days no food, no water, blood soaked clothes, cuts and wounds, three long ass days of waiting for what would come next. Waiting for Ronnie, waiting for Dean.

Anna and Sam had tried to pass time up with scenarios, planning for the worst. Then after that got boring they talked about the past and how they became hunters. But after day two, they were both to weak and tired to try to hold a conversation. Sam's cuts on his chest were healing nicely, Ronnie didn't really hurt him all that much, but Anna didn't get the same treatment. Anna's wounds were healing, slowly. Her face didn't hurt as much, stopped throbbing after the first day. Sam had said that her black and blues were clearing.

"Sam…" She called out, voice low and hoarse from a lack of liquids.

"Still here." Sam replied, voice just as hoarse as Anna's.

"Do you hear that?"

Sam lifted his head up from staring at the floor and looked around.

"No, there's nothing here."

"No, close your eyes. Listen."

Sam closed his eyes and listened, straining his hearing for whatever Anna was talking about. After a few seconds he could hear…

"Footsteps." Anna declared.

He opened his eyes and looked at Anna who was now looking back at him. She looked so tired, and literally beat. Here eyelids were heavy, hair a wavy mess that dangled over her breasts. But in her eyes you could still see the fight in them, the hunter. Sam was glad to see it, glad that a lack of sleep and food wouldn't break this girl. "I hear it." He finally said. "Sounds like Dean." He turned toward the only door in the room.

"How can you tell?"

"I know what he sounds like."

Anna frowned between her eyes and stared at him until he looked at her.

"He's my brother, I spend enough time with him to know what his footsteps sound like."

"Oh… you really need to have some alone time." She stated as the door made a loud clanking sound.

"Your telling me."

Dean took a step into the room and Anna smiled at Sam.

"Touché, you were right."

A young teenager walked into the room behind Dean, cheesin a shit load more then she should have.

"Ronnie?" Sam asked.

The teenagers smile widened, her eyes glistening with joy.

"Bitch?" Anna asked.

"Anna, please watch how you talk to my daughter." Dean said angrily.

"Uh yea… no. Did you see my face? I'll talk to her however I want."

"If you saw your face, you would not be talking to the one that did that to you the way you are my daughter."

"So what are you saying? Its not healed good enough so your going to leave us hanging here again?"

"Do your arms hurt?"

Anna scowled at him as her answer, if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

Dean laughed and looked at Ronnie. Ronnie moved around Sam, stroking him as she passed him up. Her new… form, was a white teenager, with short brown straight hair up to her chin. She was still petite, but a sexy petite. A woman petite, not a child anymore. Ronnie walked behind Anna, who became stiff with fear as the little girl grabbed onto her arms.

"Let us take you down." Dean took a step back as his little girl lifted Anna up enough for the chains to slip off the hooks. Once the chains slid off the hooks, Ronnie dropped Anna to the floor. Ronnie took a step back as she watched Anna struggle with her own body.

Anna hit the floor hard, she grunted and tried to move. Her arms were numb, she couldn't feel them and couldn't get them to help her lift herself up. She tried her legs and found them stiff and soar from not being used. She managed to roll onto her back and push away with her feet a few inches, but she needed time to get her body working. Dean kneeled beside Anna, stroking her face gently where the cuts and bruises were. He grabbed a strand of her hair and trailed it down to where it ended at her breasts. She kicked helplessly at the dirt beneath her, legs still soar but moving a bit more then before.

"Dean please…" She pleaded.

"Shhh." Dean placed a finger on her lips.

Anna looked over at Sam, Ronnie wrapped herself around him, watching her father.

"Sam needs you. I cant do anything for him…I cant move." She whispered past his finger.

"Dean, c'mon man. We both know you can kick Jonathon-" Sam was cut off as Ronnie squeezed her arms around him and tugged down so his body pulled on the chains.

Dean pulled out Anna's knife and raised it up to her chest.

"Just enjoy the show Sammy."

"Don't talk to him if its me beneath you." Anna's firm voice came out clear and threatening. Sam told her enough for her to know Dean was the only one to call him Sammy.

"As you wish." Jonathon took the knife and gave a quick flick of his hand, Anna could feel the tip of the cold metal barely touching her skin. He brought the knife down, cutting open her blood stained tank top. The tip of the knife caressing her bare skin. The shirt opened up like a vest, showing her black and blued body covered in dry blood. Her black bra out in the open.

Dean lifted Anna up with one hand and peeled the rest of the shirt off her shoulders and back. He had to tug on several spots where the blood dried and held it glued against her skin. She tried moving her arms but was welcomed with a sharp aching pain. He was working on her right shoulder when he leaned over her shoulder so that his face was beside hers. She whispered into his ear, "Dean… please. I cant move."

She felt him go stiff on her, he stopped pulling on her tattered shirt and froze against her. He pushed his face into her wavy hair, and very silently said, "The study room on the first floor."

Anna turned her face, meeting his eyes. It was Dean, joy filled up in her like pouring water into a bottle.

"Don't let him take control again, please." Fear edged along every word, yet still managed for it to be an order. She needed him to stay in control. She saw his expression fighting with Jonathon, fighting to give Anna a chance, because Anna's chance was Sam's chance.

Anna looked down at her hands and willed herself to move them. It took all of her to get one finger to move.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Ronnie let Sam go and took a step toward Dean and Anna.

"Dean, I cant move."

His face was strained with agony, his head throbbing from screams only he could hear. His mind and body fighting against him. Anna watched emotions play along his face, watched as Jonathon's expressions crept along his face. Dean's hand went to the back of her head and grabbed onto her hair. One moment she was looking at Dean, the next she was being pulled into his mouth with Jonathon's will. He ripped off the last bit of clothing on her upper body and lifted her up. She fought for her arms usage, fought to put up a fight. He carried her to a table at the far corner of the room and laid her on her stomach. He climbed up onto the table behind her, kneeling against her, lifting her up so her back was pressed to his chest and they were both on their knees.

"I love a good show." Ronnie's voice carried across the room.

"Dean, you don't have to let him make you do this." Sam pleaded.

Anna felt Dean's body flinch at Sam's words, but that was it. His hands wrapped around her lower stomach and held her close to him. She pushed up on her legs, they nudged her forward enough for him to have to kneel closer to her. He nuzzled his head into the back of her neck, parting her hair with his face. He took a deep breath and released it so the warmth of it caressed her flesh. His hand on her stomach caressed the flesh above her belly button, just to the side of her burn with his thumb. His other hand grabbed at the top of her pants and started to unbuckle it. Anna closed her eyes, focusing on just her arms. She ignored Dean's hands touching her bare skin, working on pulling her pants down to her knees. She was never more grateful that she was a girl, her pants were so tight that Jonathon cursed behind her, struggling with one hand to pull it down. Her right arm moved up from her side. She forced it so that it laid on Dean's arm across her stomach. He ignored her movement, aware that she was fighting for control of it. He got her pants down enough for him to work his hand on her. He kneed her legs open and slipped his hand under her thong. His fingers were smooth against her, touching her, and finally he slipped his index and middle finger inside of her. She gasped and her hand convulsed on his, nails diggings into the back of his hand. He leaned back on his heels, pulling Anna's body so it leaned on him. He used the hand that was on her stomach to grab her face and turn her for a kiss. He forced his mouth on hers, forcing hers open. When his tongue found hers, he started moving his fingers with each motion of his tongue. She screamed in his mouth and felt him smile against her lips. Her left hand grabbed onto his shirt, she didn't remember moving it but she didn't care. It was moving. He slipped his hand out of her pants and broke the kiss. Her breathing was so sharp and fast it felt like she was breathing in razor blades. He gave a soft smile and slipped his fingers in between his lips, one by one, sucking off her fluids. He took his fingers out of his mouth and placed his wet fingertips on her lips.

Anna looked at him furiously, past him she could see Sam looking away with Ronnie licking his bare chest. Dean twisted her in his arms so she was face to face with him and laid her on her back. Her left hand tingled from the tip of her fingers to her shoulder from the way she had grabbed Dean just a few seconds ago. The sensation helped her think, helped her slide her hand up to the front of his stomach as he leaned over her. She found the spot on his stomach that she was searching for, his knife wound.

He started to pull her pants off her legs but she writhed beneath him, trying to give him a hard time and to position herself better. Her legs moved more easily now, she didn't have to fight to get them working. She was now more aware of the throbbing pain in her shoulders, the growing sensation of that painful numbness intensifying with each second. The usage of her arms were coming back to her slowly, it hurt to move them but that didn't stop her from digging her thumb into Dean's wound as he got her pants to her feet. Before he could scream Anna pushed off her back and swallowed his scream the way he did her, with a kiss. She sat up and pushed her thumb inside him, pulling him closer with her right arm so it looked like she wanted him closer to her.

Jonathon shoved her off him as fast as he could, he grabbed his stomach and hunched over in pain. Anna rolled off the table and slammed on the floor beside it, tugging her pants up. Ronnie screamed from Sam's direction. Anna had just gotten her pants over her hips when Ronnie appeared in front of her, grabbing her hair and throwing her full force to where Anna's chains were hanging.

Anna tumbled onto the floor, rolling against the dirt pounded ground over patches of dried blood and came to a stop when her side slammed into the chair they had had her in the first day. Her hair fell over her face, blocking her view. She got up on all four and vomit threatened at the back of her throat with the movement.

"Anna, watch out!" Sam's voice warned her.

Anna flung her hair over her face with the flick of her head. She no longer felt the pain in her arms, the only thing she was aware of was the adrenalin coursing through her veins like hot lava. She saw Ronnie come at her head on, Anna's eyes searched the floor where Dean had ripped off her shirt. Shards of the blood stained tank top was only a few feet away. Ronnie came at her, raising one leg up for a swift kick to Anna's side, but at the last moment Anna pushed off her feet and lunged for the tattered piece of cloth. She grabbed it and did a somersault into a standing stance. Ronnie ran at her furiously, screaming wordlessly. The little girl threw her fist toward Anna's face, throwing her body into it. Anna side stepped out the way and spun around the girl, both ends of the cloth held firmly in each palm. Anna hooked the cloth over the teenage body's throat and pulled on both arms to tighten the hold. Ronnie fell to her knees, grabbing at the cloth around her neck. Trying to pry it off her human meat suit. Anna held it there, and tightened it with each attempt the girl made to rip it off.

Sam watched as the girls body fell into unconsciousness, as she stopped struggling against Anna. The moment the girl stopped moving, Anna slowly released the cloth. Sam hadn't realized he was yelling at Anna to stop until she yelled at him to shut up.

"Sam! Shut up! I only knocked her out! I'm not killing her!" She yelled as she checked the girls pulse.

He had been worried she was going to kill the girl, not Ronnie, but the teenager that was trapped in there along with her. Anna wasn't too worried, she knew how long to hold the choke. Its not like movies where they pass out and their dead. You have to hold on for a while after they pass out, or that's just what they will be, passed out.

A thudding noise echoed through the room and Anna and Sam turned to where Dean stood in the middle of the room. Dean held his wound and fast walked towards Anna. Anna searched Ronnies body for a weapon, a knife, anything. Dean was now only a few feet away from her, picking up his speed. Anna looked around, she really didn't want to hurt him. But there was nothing she could use on him without injuring him.

"Anna, move!" Sam yelled. Anna turned around and saw Sam straining his arms in the chains. "Move!" He repeated.

Anna turned and saw Dean practically right on top of her, Anna dropped to the floor on her stomach and covered her head. Sam lifted himself up in the chains and kicked out with both legs, slamming his heels into Deans chest. Dean stumbled backward to the floor as Sam swung in pain in his chains. Anna uncovered her head, and looked at Dean on the floor, gasping for the air that Sam knocked out of him.

She got up on all four and looked around once again, searching desperately for something to help her in any way. Then she remembered, the last thing she brought with her on this hunt. She swung a hand back to her ass and shoved it inside her back pocket, pulling out a small ziplock bag of salt.

Dean started getting up, crawling on all four to where Anna fumbled with the ziplock bag. Her fingers wouldn't work with her, wouldn't get the bag open so she bit it with her teeth and poured it out into a clear line in front of her crouching figure. Dean halted right before the line and looked into Anna's eyes. They were practically eye to eye level crouching on the floor.

"I can just go around it."

"But you cant go over it." Anna smiled back. She grabbed just below the collar of his shirt and yanked him on top of her. She fell backward with the weight of Dean's body slamming into her by her own force. He was dead weight on top of her, panting like a mad man. Anna looked over his shoulder and saw Jonathon crouching so close to the salt line that she knew yanking Dean over it had forced Jonathon out. He looked down at Anna and disappeared, going god knows where. He was a ghost, a spirit, he couldn't pass salt even if he did have a body.

"I'm… sorry." Dean mumbled into Anna's neck. His breath feeling like a repeat of what Jonathon made him do. At that moment, Anna realized she was shirtless, that Dean was bleeding again.

"Fuck," she sighed.

She rolled Dean off her and placed his hands over the wound.

"Press down. I'll be right back." She got up and walked over to Sam, she grabbed his sides and tried to lift him to slide the chains off the hooks but he was to heavy and she was to tired and beat to do it. She grabbed the chair in the room and placed it under his feet so he could stand on it and unhooked his arms himself. His arms were just as bad as how hers were, hanging at his sides.

She walked over to Ronnie's body and searched her more thoroughly, coming away with her lighter. She walked over to Dean and knelt beside him.

"Did he clean it out the first time?" She asked.

Dean nodded his head and looked at the lighter in her hand. "That'll leave a scar."

"Uh hello, look at my face, I'm pretty sure it'll leave a scar." She pointed at her raw cheek. "It'll stop the bleeding Dean, but its going to hurt."

"It always does." He closed his eyes and Anna flicked the lighter open and on. Sam walked over to Dean's head and knelt down, pulling him so that his big brother rested on his chest.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Just do it." Dean replied.

Anna took the lighter and placed it on the wound. Dean tensed his entire body, biting down on his teeth in pain. Anna held it there for a few seconds and took the lighter away.

Dean looked at her and gave a nervous laugh, "Oh god, I knew you hated me."

"Shut up," she smiled at him. "This is still all your fault."

"Yeah… it is." He replied.

Anna looked up at Sam who still had Dean leaning on him.

"Can you carry the girl?"

"Leave that bitch here." Dean commented.

"Dean, there's a real girl in there, we cant leave her." Anna replied.

"Yea, I think I can." Sam slid Dean's upper body to the floor and went to the unconscious girl.

Sam had to try five times before he got his arms to hold the girl firmly enough not to worry about dropping her. Anna had to burn Dean's wound another two times for it to stop bleeding.

"The study room on the first floor, I found their tombs." Dean hissed as Anna burned his wound.

"We need to get you out of here before we trying burning any bodies."

"He wont let us leave, we have to burn the bodies. And I don't want him back in me."

"I don't want him back in you either." She pulled the lighter away and snapped it shut, shoving it back in her back pocket. She was still shirtless. Sam offered her his button down shirt but she refused, His chest had so many wounds from that little girl that she wanted them covered, she didn't want them out in the open. He insisted but she still refused.

"I'm fine walking around like this. I don't care. I don't want those," She pointed at his chest, "out in the open. They could get infected if they aren't already."

Dean got up from the floor with much effort and searched his jeans, he pulled out Anna's knife and handed it to her, hilt first.

"I think this is yours."

"That's one weapon, where's the guns we all had?"

Dean smiled and walked to the only door in the room. "In one of the other rooms." His smile was sad when he said that, and Anna wondered what Jonathon made him do or see when he was possessed.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are we gunna go? We don't have a lot of time here." Dean's smile widened into a real one. "I mean, I know I'm good to look at but we're kind of in a predicament here."

"You look like shit." Anna replied walking to the door with Sam and the girl behind her. She shook her head as she walked past him and opened the door, "How can you make a joke at a time like this?"

"Who said I was joking."

"Sam told me you used your humor to hide how you felt." She walked through the door and realized they were in the basement. "Well, I don't know where we are going so lead the way captain."

Sam walked through the door with the girl in his arms and Dean stopped him. "Dude, you told her that?"

"I was locked in a room with her for three days." He said as matter-of-factly, walking through the door.

"So!?" Dean said angrily as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Now I'm completely lost as to where this is going. But, I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please leave a review! **

**Okay, I'm so going to bed now. Goodnight! **


	9. A Second To Die

**Sorry it took a while to update. I kinda didn't know where I was going with this chapter. **

**Well I dont have much to say... this is the second to last chapter. I already have the other one done. I'll probably post it tomorrow. Sorry for the wait for this one. Hope you like. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**A Second To Die**

Anna walked behind Dean as he led the way through a maze of corridors into a room stocked with weapons.

"Holy shit…" Sam trailed off, walking up to a table piled with blades.

"How many hunters did they kill?" Anna asked as she walked beside Sam and grabbed a knife similar to hers. Twisting it in her hands.

"A lot. There's enough weapons here to supply over fifty hunters. ..The guns are over there."

Anna turned around and saw Dean pointing in the corner of the room where there was a bunch of handguns stacked up as high as her body, beside it was a pile of shotguns.

"Fuck…" She breathed heavily.

"Yeah I know."

"No, it's going to take me mad long to find my Beretta in that mess."

"There's over a hundred guns, just pick one." Dean rolled his eyes and walked to the pile.

"No, what if I grab a really old one and the pipes not clean? It could backfire and I'm not up to dying this evening." She stared at the pile for a moment and looked over her shoulder at the pile of blades Sam was still standing beside. "Screw it. I've been doing fine with just a knife so far." She said as she walked to the blades. "I suggest you do the same."

All three of them stocked up on knifes, shoving the blades anywhere on their bodies they could. Anna stood behind the boys, watching them equip themselves with knifes and a few packs of salt that Sam had found in one of the corners. Meanwhile, Anna was braiding her hair as tight as she could, using her own hair at the end to act like a hair band, stopping it from unwinding out of its braid. When she finished tying the braid she called over to Dean, "Toss me the smallest knife you see."

Dean looked over at her and handed her a knife the size of her index finger. Se tucked it into the top of her braid very carefully, making sure not to knick herself. When she was done, there was no sign of a knife.

"Hey Sam, you should do that with your hair." Dean smirked.

"Shut up." Sam hissed.

Anna looked over her shoulder to the doors entrance. She had forgotten something and she didn't know what. Her shoulders were tense with worry, her eyes held a clear sign of uncertainty. Sam looked over at her while Dean checked out the guns to find at least one that wouldn't blow up in his face. Sam had spent three days with Anna, with no food or water, no weapons, not even a smidgen of hope. But until now, he had never seen any sign of doubt in her. Something was wrong.

Anna looked around the room, racking her brain for what was worrying her. Her eyes searched wildly, going back and forth, searching every corner or the room, glaring into every shadow. She felt itchy, that kind of itchy you get when you think someone is watching you. A cold hand snapped her attention back to reality when Sam gave her worried eyes. She only focused on him for a split second before searching the room again.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Sam tightened his grip on her shoulder and she remembered she was shirtless. Was that it? Did she feel like that because she was shirtless with two men, almost got raped by one them? _No, what am I forgetting?_ She thought. Dean turned his attention to his brother and Anna. He walked up beside Sam and followed Anna's searching eyes around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know, I forgot something." She whispered, glancing up at Dean as she answered him. Her eyes went wide as the answer was right in front of her, right behind Dean. "Ronnie."

Dean made a face of disappointment, knowing by Anna's face that the problem was behind him. They forgot the teenager, they forgot to secure her. Big mistake.

Ronnie pushed her arms out at Dean's back, shoving him into Anna with brute force. Anna stumbled back with his weight, tried to reach out to grab Sam but Ronnie was to fast. She rushed for Sam, split away from her human body. Anna had one of those moments in life where everything slowed down, where a second seemed like forever. Ronnie practically stepped out of the teenagers body, one foot in front of the other, like walking through a door. Anna saw Ronnie's spirit rip away from the girl, saw the blur of a ghost separate itself from its human meat suit. Saw the shadow of her spirit disconnect itself from the teenager like stretching silly putty. Then Ronnie was gone, time went back to normal.

Ronnie charged into Sam, sending then both across the room till she pinned him against the far wall. Anna got Dean stable on his feet and they faced Sam. Ronnie held him pinned up with one hand. She used the other hand on his chest, shoving her fingers into the wound she had made several days ago. She shoved her fingertips into the wound, reopening it.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

A girls scream filled the room. It was the teenager. It was soon joined by Sam's pain filled cries. Dean rushed toward his little brothers aid. Anne looked from the screaming teenager to Sam. When she looked back at Sam, Ronnie's hand was melting its way into his chest, using his wound like an invitation to get inside of him. She was trying to get to his heart. Dean wouldn't get to them in time, not before she squeezed Sam's heart in his chest.

Anna pulled out a knife at the top of her jeans and prayed to god that her aim was precise. Time slowed down with her concentration once again. She tuned out the teenagers screams, tuned out Dean's yells for his brother, she only let herself hear Sam's screaming, hoarse voice. She focused her eyes so she could only see Ronnie in the room, blurring out the surroundings. She turned the knife in her hand so she was holding the tip instead of the hilt and threw it as hard and fast as she could toward the thirteen year old. The knife cut through the air beside Dean's face, missing him by inches, spinning around in the air so you wouldn't know if the hilt of tip of the knife would hit her.

Anna was already running toward them before the knife slashed through Ronnie's head, making her drop Sam and disappear. Sam slid down the wall and grabbed at his chest. Dean grabbed Sam and looked around the room.

"You little bitch!" He screamed into the room.

Anna stopped abruptly and turned toward the only other sound in the room. The teenager was still screaming with tears staining her young face.

"Oh my fucking god, shut the fuck up!" Anna yelled. "I hate when girls scream." She mumbled, fast walking up to the girl.

"What was that!? I don't want it inside me again!" The girl was chanting, repeating those same lines over and over, rocking in her spot. Anna had to calm this girl down before Ronnie showed up.

"Yo, relax." Anna shook the girl by the shoulders after kneeling in front of her. Dean walked up behind Anna supporting Sam, holding his little brother up. The girl looked over Anna's head and screamed louder.

"What the fu-" Anna was cut off as the teenager smacked her face and racked her nails down Anna's cheek. Anna's face felt like it was going to explode with pain, her black and blues weren't fully gone and the cuts on her face weren't healed. Anna tried grabbing the girls hand to keep the girl from clawing up her already bruised face.

"Hold still!" Anne yelled. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"He killed my boyfriend!" She screamed.

The girl got another swing at Anna's face. Anna backed away and let the girl crawl away from them.

"You killed her boyfriend?" Anna asked Dean.

Dean's face went blank, no sense of humor was going to cover this up. He nodded and avoided her glare. Anna cautiously walked up to the girl.

"You know that thing that was inside you? That little girl?" She spoke slowly, wanting the girl to hear what she had to say.

The teenager stared at her and her screams silenced. She started rubbing her hands up and down her legs with the memory, trying to wipe the thought off of her.

"That little girl has a father. And he," Anna pointed at Dean, "had the dad inside him, just like you had the girl inside you." She was now only a few feet away from the girl.

"He killed my boyfriend." She whispered.

"No, he didn't. The father did. Now I need you calm. That little girl is going to come back and I have enough on my plate, I cant worry about you going insane on me, because that hurt." Anna pointed at her cheek where the girl scratched her.

The teenager looked over at the three of them. Anna knelt down in front of her and held out her hand. "We aren't going to hurt you. We need to get you out of here, or she might possess you again."

The teenager thought for a few seconds and took Anna's hand.

"I'm not going to lie, we cant leave till we make sure those things are dead."

"What are they?" She asked.

"Ghost." Dean answered.

The teenager scowled him, she opened her mouth and closed it, unsure what to say. Finally she said, "I don't want her inside me again."

"Salt circle." Sam coughed. Anna looked at him then and saw he had been bleeding out his mouth before. "We can leave you here," he went on, "But your going to have to stay in a salt circle. They wouldn't be able to touch you."

"He's right." Anna cut in ."And they'll be to busy trying to kill us to care about you."

"No, your not leaving me down here alone."

"We don't have time for this. Its your choice." Anna said walking to the door. "Risk dying with us, or stay safe down here till the shit hit's the fan and we come back for you."

"We cant take her." Dean said.

"I'm coming with." She shoved past Dean and stared up at Anna. She was a few inches smaller so she had to look up. "They killed my boyfriend."

"Fine, grab yourself a knife or two. When they come next to you, just swing it at them. They'll go away for a few seconds."

"What's a few seconds going to do?" The girl asked.

"It only takes a second to die, one second makes a hell of a difference in the line of fire." Anna smirked. "I should know." She whispered beneath her breath so no one could hear her as she walked into the hallway.

Sam got the strength to stand on his own and attended the teenager. Dean walked out after Anna.

"What happened when you were possessed?" Anna asked as she heard his footsteps near the door.

Dean paused and just stared at the back of her head.

"Dean."

"What's the plan?"

"What happened?" She hissed, spinning around on the balls of her feet so fast that Dean took a step back.

"When Ronnie had enough fun with the girls boyfriend, I finished him off. Cut his throat and made the girl watch him die before Ronnie possessed her."

"Your lying to me."

He stood quite for a moment and avoided the accusation. "What's the plan?"

Anna let out an exasperated breath and pulled out a knife. She twisted it in her hands. Dean realized it was a nervous gesture. "Salt and burn. We're out in the open no matter what we try to do. So we go in full force. You lead the way. You know where the room is, we don't. Keep the girl between us, I'll cover the back. When they come out to play, Sam and I distract them, put up a fight."

"Sam's to hurt to do any distracting."

"And I'm not?" She hissed. "What do you suggest then?"

"I'll tell Sam where to go and I'll help distract them."

"This isn't going to work…" Anna twisted the knife in her hands faster.

"It's all we got."

"What about the girl?"

"Knock her out and keep her down here."

"Dean."

"I'm serious."

She bit her lip and sighed. "Looks like we're winging it huh?"

"Like you said, we're out in the open."

Anna thought for a few seconds and glanced inside the room. She took out her lighter and handed it to Dean. "Go tell Sam where the bodies are, he's going to need the lighter."

Dean told Sam where to find the coffins and met Anna outside the room. All four of them stood there for a few seconds going over the shitty plan. None of them liked it, especially the teenager. Dean lead the way out the corridors to where the main entrance was.

"Ready to play?" Anna smiled nervously.

Sam and Dean took out their blades, the teenager, who said her name was Christine, had been holding hers the entire time.

"Time to have some fun." Dean said as he swung the door open and ran through it.

All four of them ran in a line across the main entrance. Ronnie's laugh filled the air and Jonathon's form stood at far corner of the room. They had been waiting.

"Anna, how nice of you to come and play." Ronnie giggled.

"I wasn't done with you Dean. I still need that precious body of yours."

Anna stared up at the front of the line to see Dean get swiped out of place by Jonathon. They tumbled on the marbled tile floor. Sam was next in line, leading the line. He stopped and began to run to his brothers aid.

"No Sam! Keep going!" Anna yelled.

Anna's feet ceased to move forward as her body jerked back. She was suddenly air born, soaring across the room until her back hit a wall. All the air was knocked out of her, her back numb and head throbbing.

* * *

Dean tumbled around the floor with Jonathon on top of him.

"Let me back inside Dean."

"Fuck you."

Dean grabbed for the knife at the top of his jeans, pulled it out and swung it at the man on top of him. Jonathon grabbed Deans hand and stopped the knife from penetrating him. He slammed Dean's hands to the floor over and over till he dropped the knife and shoved his free hand into Dean's chest. Dean held in a scream as that icy cold fire began to soar back through his body. He grabbed for another knife, got ready to strike, then Jonathon disappeared. Christine stood over Dean with her knife held out in front of her in a two hand grip.

"Thanks."

"Is he gone?" Before Dean could answer her, Jonathon appeared behind her. The knife he made Dean drop was held firmly in his hand. Christine jerked forward with the impact of the blade. Her eyes went wide, blood drooled down her lips.

Dean reached forward and grabbed the teenager. Pulled her off the knife and hugged her to his chest. She was dead weight.

"You should have left her downstairs. You might as well have put the knife in her back yourself." Jonathon chastised.

* * *

Sam ranout the main hall and made his way into the study room. Whatever hidden path Dean had taken was hidden all over again. He started grabbing at everything, pulling on what he thought might be a lever to open the corridor, touching whatever he could.

"C'mon c'mon!"

* * *

Anna fell to the floor and lifted herself up as fast as she could. She saw Christine get stabbed in the back, saw pure rage fill Dean up like something liquid. Anna spun around to the sound of Ronnie's footsteps.

"Daddy's right. You are different. You should have broken a few bones from an impact like that."

"I don't go down that easily." Anna hissed.

They began circling each other, like a dance. Each one stepping at the same time as the other, following the others movements.

"Lets play a little more fair." Ronnie said in a childish voice.

"Let's." Anna grinned.

"I wont disappear or use any ghostly tricks if you don't use your knife. I haven't had a good fight in a very long time."

"Sounds good to me." Anna tossed the knife into the middle of the room and positioned herself in a fighting stance. Ronnie nodded and the game began.

* * *

Dean shoved Christine's body off him and glared up at Jonathon. He swung his legs into Jonathon's, knocking the grown man to the floor. Dean lunged forward and stabbed his knife into Jonathon's chest. He disappeared with a scream long enough for Dean to see Anna swing a fist into the little girls face. Then Jonathon was back, kicking his foot i9nto Dean's stomach as he was still crouched on the floor.

"Fuck this." Dean tossed his knife to the floor and grabbed Jonathon's legs.

"So, you want to play fair." Jonathon asked. Dean threw his fist into Jonathon's face over and over, hitting the same spot again and again. Dean brought his hand down for another hit but Jonathon disappeared, making Dean punch the cold marble of the floor.

"I don't play fair." Jonathon grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and spun him around before throwing him into the stair case.

* * *

Sam ran his fingers over the walls, searching for the secret corridor Dean said was in there. His fingers brushed against a small crack, air passed through it like a small wind. He threw his shoulder into it, shoving it open. When he got it fully open he took a step back at the grotesque smell emitting from inside. He couldn't see past the darkness of the corridor but that didn't stop him from blindly running into it.

* * *

Anna swung at Ronnie, making the little girl stumble back.

"I wonder how much of a beating you can take." Ronnie said. The little girl rushed Anna, tackled her so that they were air born for a split second before they hit the floor. Anna blocked her face as the little girl swung down at her again and again.

"I been waiting to smack you around." Anna managed to get out. She unblocked her face and grabbed the girls hair. She sent her fist into the girls chin, knocking Ronnie off her. Anna got to her feet and kicked Ronnie in the stomach several times. A loud thudding sound echoed through the room. Anna looked across the room and saw Dean fly across the room through the wooden railing on the staircase. The wood broke into hundreds of splinters with the impact. He rolled across the steps half unconscious, dizzy with pain. Jonathon appeared beside his fallen body.

Anna took a step toward them but was stopped as Ronnie's cold skin wrapped around her throat. The little girl pulled tighter around Anna's throat. Anna grabbed at the arms around her, tugged on them to release her. Finally she reached up to her hair and grabbed the small knife out of her braid and swung it behind her. Ronnie's grip instantly stopped and Anna could breath again. She looked over at Dean to see Jonathon shoving his arms inside Dean's chest.

She ran forward, pushing herself to run faster then her body allowed. She kept the knife at her side, positioned for a strike. She ran up the stairs and screamed Jonathon's name out. He turned around from Dean's body and stood up to meet her at the top of the steps.

Anna swung the knife in an upward strike but paused only inches away from him as she felt Ronnie's body push up against hers. A sharp flash of pain exploded through her body. Her body fell forward so that Jonathon caught her with his own body. She grabbed at his shirt to help her stand, his hands grabbed her arms and caressed the bare skin there. Ronnie pushed her body against Anna's again. Anna dug her head into Jonathon's chest, tears running down her face.

"Such a waste. So beautiful, so strong." Jonathon whispered against the side of her face. His dead breath leaving a cold chill along her skin. Ronnie shoved her body against Anna one last time, trapping Anna between the two. The sharp pain sent a fire burning ache up her spine. She tightened her grip on Jonathon's shirt, he wrapped his arms around her upper back, cradling her to his chest.

"You brought this upon yourself." He stated very matter of fact. Anna's breathing ceased a second later.

Dean pushed up on his hands and focused his eyes on the three in front of him. His vision was spotted with black and grey dots, everything was fuzzy. When his vision came back to him, he saw Anna trapped between Ronnie and Jonathon.

"Anna…" He coughed softly.

Ronnie stepped away from Anna's back to reveal a hunting knife protruding out her spine. Jonathon held Anna against him and caressed her back as if to comfort her. Anna's face was facing Dean's direction, her eyes were closed with tears drying across her face. She wasn't breathing, wasn't moving, she just wasn't.

"Anna!" Dean screamed.

* * *

**One more chapter and its over. Woo hoo! lol. Please leave a review. Have a nice day.**


	10. Dead Against Dead

**Last chapter!!!! sorry for the cliffie before. I love cliffie's there fun. lol. **

**So this is the end of my story, I hope you enjoyed reading it so far and the ending doesn't disappoint you. Please leave a review of what you think. Have a nice day!  
**

* * *

**Dead Against Dead**

Sam ran to the end of the corridor, the only light in the room was from the moonlight that seeped through the windows in the room. He ran toward the coffins and pushed the heavy cement top off the fathers tomb, then the daughters. He tossed salt on their bones and paused before the next step. He didn't have any gasoline to drown the bones in. He looked at the zippo and the two tombs. He walked over to the girls bones and grabbed inside, pulling her out.

"Gross." He whispered, throwing her into the same coffin as her fathers. He made sure to grab every piece of her out of her coffin, throwing the remains into the fathers remains. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around one of his knives. He took the zippo and placed it under the cloth of his shirt until it lit up his shirt in a bright yellow-orange flame. He held the knife by the hilt as his shirt burned, filling the dark room with light. He took the zippo and started hitting the top of it against the cement as hard as he could. He had to break it so he could get the lighter fluid out and pour it over the remains.

* * *

"Anna!" Dean screamed as he stared into her lifeless face. Her upper lip moved as though she was licking the front of her teeth, then the bottom lip did the same. Her eyes shot open with a fierceness only something supernatural could have. Her hands slid down Jonathon's chest like dead weight, the knife still held firmly between her fingertips. Jonathon let go of Anna's back, expecting her to collapse to the floor like the piece of dead meat that she was. She stood propped up by her own feet, raised her head off his chest and spoke calmly.

"That hurt." She smiled up at Jonathon's tall figure. The old man took a step back and tripped on one of the steps.

"Daddy! Why isn't she dead?" Ronnie wined from behind her.

Anna turned to face Ronnie with a smile on her face. Dean got a glimpse of fangs as she averted his gaze.

"You cant kill something that's already dead sweetie."

Ronnie scowled at Anna and disappeared. The little girl popped up behind her, shoving another knife into Anna's back. Anna spun around, swinging her fist into Ronnie's face so hard that the little girl flew with the punch, slamming into a far wall at the top of the stairs.

"What are you?" Jonathon asked, crawling backwards to get away.

"Dead." Anna mumbled with disgust. She dropped to all four and crawled up between Jonathon's legs. "You wanted me? Now you have me." She said as she climbed on top of him.

* * *

Sam broke the top of the zippo and poured whatever fluid was in it over the two bodies. He took the handmade torch and threw it onto the remains. The bones lit up in flames, burned with a wood crackling sound.

* * *

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, her own cold dead breath sending chills down his spine. "You were right, I am different." A second later his back arched upward, his stomach burned a hole through him as it lit up in hot reddish ashes. The fire burning ashes spread throughout his body leaving nothing but black ashes in its place. Anna stared down at the burning body, knowing Sam did his job. She looked over at where Ronnie's body had fallen, the only thing left in her place was a pile of black and grey ashes.

She looked over at Dean who's eyes were much to wide. She rolled onto her back and grunted as the two knives dug deeper into her back.

Sam ran through one of the doors and scanned the room.

"Dean! Anna!"

"Up here." Anna responded. Sam ran up the stairs to see Dean starring at Anna as if she was a ghost. He leaned down and helped him up to his feet before attending to Anna. When Sam took a step to help Anna up, Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled Sam behind him protectively.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Its okay Sammy." Anna hissed. "I'm fine."

"Your dead." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"That was one hell of a hunt." She said as she pushed herself up. She smiled at the boys, not even bothering to hide her fangs.

Sam's eyes went wide with shock. "You're a vampire." He stated the obvious.

"Can someone pull these out?" She asked, pointing to the blades in her back.

Sam took a step around Dean and grabbed at one of the hilts protruding out her back. Dean grabbed Sam again but his little brother pulled away. "I think if she was going to kill us she would have done it already." Sam said with all seriousness.

"Actually, Dean can you take them out? I can smell Sam's blood for some reason."

Dean took cautious steps toward her, moving Sam aside and behind him.

"I don't trust myself around fresh blood, not after the beating I took." Anna confessed. "Sam why are you bleeding?" She asked with curiosity.

"Its my chest, I guess I reopened it." He still sounded like he was in shock.

Dean yanked the knife out her back merciless. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"That hurt you asshole."

"Answer me."

"How would you have responded? I know hunters. I'm one of them, and I been one of them for a long time." He yanked the last knife out of her and took a step back. She turned to face the two brothers and continued. "You'd have killed me on sight if I told you. So why tell you at all? I told you I didn't need your help on this hunt. Ghost tend not to know what to do when they cant kill the hunter. But you just insisted on tagging along. Then you wouldn't let me sleep till late afternoon, so I had to go out in the sun because of your dumb ass. The sun may not kill us, but it still hurts. I had to act like a human throughout this entire hunt to ensure that you wouldn't cut my head off. Do you know what it was like for me to be in chains that I could have easily broken from with your brothers chest and stomach bleeding the entire time? I couldn't even keep my fangs from coming out, I had to stare at the floor for two days. After the amount of blood I lost before that didn't help. Then I had to make sure I didn't heal to fast and get you guys suspicious. So don't act like I betrayed you, I sacrificed a lot just to make you guys feel comfortable around me. I could have walked in, took the beating like a regular dead girl and burnt them with no problem." The entire time she was talking, her cuts and bruises began to disappear leaving her as perfect as she was when she first came into the house. "From the moment I ran into you, literally, I had to hide myself."

"How'd you…" Sam started but decided not to finish the question.

Anna smiled at him and this time it was a human smile, no fangs.

"Hunt gone wrong. It only took one small gesture to kill me, just a second to die. Those seconds really do matter when your up against the dead." She said disappointingly. "Well, now that the hunts over, I better get going." She walked up to Dean and placed her index finger on the side of his lip where a speck of blood clung to his face. She licked her finger and savored the taste. "Hmm…" Anna walked up to Sam and touched his chest, coming away with blood. She licked her finger again and took a step away. "You do taste good…"

"Back off." Dean growled, stepping in front of his brother.

"That's funny. I said that to Ronnie when she tasted him… Sometimes it's hard to keep the monster in, I'm sorry." She turned around "I really am." She turned around with vampiric speed and sucker punched Dean in the face hard enough to knock him out. Sam didn't have time to respond before Anna did the same to him.

* * *

Dean woke up in a hospital bed with Sam sitting beside the bed in scrubs.

"What happened?" He groaned, throat dry.

"Anna knocked us out and brought us to the hospital."

"Where is she?" He sat up in his seat and felt the sting of the I.V. in his arm.

"Doctors said some girl brought us in and stood with us for two days before taking off."

"Two days?" Dean exclaimed. "That girls got one hell of a punch."

"Yeah and we've been in here for five days total."

"Where'd she go?"

"Beats me. She did leave this." Sam leaned over Dean's bed and grabbed a envelope off the side table, "I been waiting for you to wake up before reading it.

Dean grabbed the envelope and opened it. Sam leaned over and they both read it in their head:

_Sorry about knocking you out boys. I've been on the run from hunters for so long it's hard to trust people. Couldn't take the risk. I don't really need another pair of hunters after me, I use blood banks to feed so don't worry. _

_Its not that bad being a vampire. I can get the job done a lot easier, and I can hunt for as long as I live. So far, that's two hundred years and counting. I was a hunter before death, and death didn't change that. But hunters don't see it that way. _

_Anyway, hope you guys feel better. I took care of the hospital bill. Catch you later sometime. _

_-AnnaMarie_

"A vampire hunter." Sam chuckled sitting back in his seat.

Dean looked over at Sam and shook his head with a headache. "God, life is weird."

"Especially ours."

"Why is it that every dead girl I meet is hot?"

"What?"

"At the crossroad, the demon that made the deals, she was sexy as hell. Meg was pretty good looking. And now Anna. Did you see her fight in just a bra?"

"No Dean, I didn't." Sam mumbled.

"Well dead girls got it going for them."

"Shut up Dean." Sam rolled his eyes at his big brother.

"Dude, do I have a hot nurse?"

**END**

* * *

**Yeah I put a twist. lol. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**

**-Kim  
**


End file.
